High school - Teenage Dreams
by ImGonnaCallYouFern
Summary: Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby and Kate are all in High school. Eventual Tiva and McAbby with some Kari. Shannon and Kelly are still alive. is better than it sounds.
1. Knives

**Points you may want to know about the story before you read it:**

**Shannon and Kelly are still alive.**

**Kelly is now 22 and is marrying Tony's brother Adam.**

**Shannon and Gibb's had Jeanne when Kelly was 4 and had Ziva when Kelly was 6.**

**Jeanne is going out with Tony.**

**Ziva has two best friends: Abby and Kate.**

**Tony's best friend is McGee.**

**A/N hope you like it, review it.**

* * *

Tony's POV

'Do we have to?'

'Yes Tony, I am not studying with that mutt watching me'

'Jeanne, it's not my fault that sparkie decided to come into my room, anyway why do we have to go to your house?'

'Because, it is quieter'

'Grr, fine then but I am going home if your sister kicks me in the balls one more time whilst trying to practise karate'

* * *

'Deal, now come on'. She grabs my hand and pulls me along.

"Wait", She puts her hand out in front of me "I will be back in a minute" she tells me before running off to the front of the house.

"Ziva?" I hear hear her shout before the door opens and Ziva walks out in a plain white top, cargo pants and military boots.

"What do you want Jeanne?"

"Where are your knives?" My eyes widened when she said this. _'Did she just say knives?'_ I think to myself before I turn to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"On the coffee table"

"Why do you have knives on the coffee table?" They both turn their heads to look at me.

"Hey DiNozzo, what are you doing here?"

"Studying, we were going to do it my house, well we were doing it at my house but my dog scared her"

A few laughs escaped her lips but she composed herself before replying. "Awwhh, little Jeanne scared of Sparkie? You have to admit though he is kind of cute"

"How can you say that? The mutt was staring right at me!"

"Must have finally realised how ugly you are then!"

Jeanne gives her a glare and then gave me one too that made us both stop laughing.

"Thanks Zee-vah, anyway why do you have knives on your coffee table?"

"I collect them"

"Awesome, why do you collect them?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you DiNozzo? And 3 reasons, firstly they are part of my dad's rules, secondly they are for the job I want to do when I leave college and I just really find them interesting, got any more questions?"

"Erm, yeah I have 2"

"Go on then"

"What are your dads rules?"

"Well, Mum and Dad have made a set of let's say, life rules that will help you get through certain points in your life and my dad decided that because his job is quite dangerous then he should make one to do with that so he chose that rule #9 will be _Never go anywhere without a knife_. I guess it has just stuck with me ever since."

"Oh right and what does knives have to do with modelling?"

"What? You think I want to be a model? Think again Tony, for starters you have to be mega pretty and skinny and plus if you ever find me eating a salad, you must be dreaming"

"Ziva, you are beautiful and if you don't eat salads then what do you eat? I thought you and Jeanne were really close, like that you did everything together, that's why I kind of thought that you wanted to be a model, sorry"

"Hey, rule #6 and find me in McDonalds tomorrow at 5pm and then you know what I eat" she tells me.

"So, rule #9 is don't go anywhere without a knife, what is rule #6?"

"Jeanne will tell you, won't you Jeanne?"

We both turn to see her leaning against the door frame texting someone. She looked up at us with a confused look on her face before putting her phone back into her jean pockets.

"What?" She asked us still with the same look on her face.

"I said that you will tell Tony what rule #6 is, that is if you were paying attention to Dad when he was telling us" Ziva smirked at her sister obviously knowing that Jeanne didn't know the answer at all.

"Erm, its, um" she began to stutter before smiling at Ziva. "It is: _never take anything for granted_".

Ziva made a loud buzzer sound before starting to laugh uncontrollably. "Wrong, see I knew you are never paying attention."

"What is it then Zee-vah" She was trying to copy what I call her which got me quite mad seen as it is me that gets to say that – only me!

"Hey! Only Tony gets to call me that" She looks over to me and gives me a small smile as I give one to her too. "and if you really want to know, rule #6 is _Don't apologise – it's a sign of weakness"_

"Any more of these rules I should know about?"

"I will tell you all in good time tony" We hear Jeanne scoff at this comment which made us turn her head just in time to see her going into the house.

"So basically, you collect knives, you eat McDonalds – a lot and you don't want to be a model, is that all I need to know about, oh and you live by some life rules, correct?"

"Pretty much"

"One more question" She nods her head for her approval for me to carry on. "What do you want to do when you leave college, I mean, because you don't want to be a model?"

"Be a special agent, hopefully for NCIS, my Dad works there and he said that after I finish college then he is hoping to get a promotion to run his own team so he said as long as I get my law enforcement degree then I can be a part of it. He needs at least 6 extra people in his team, he already has two, my godfather is the medical examiner for them and he does the autopsies and he has an assistant. Now all my Dad needs is a Forensic Scientist and 3 field agents"

"Oh my god that is amazing. I was going to be a cop but do you think your Dad will let me join the team after college too, I have always wanted to be an agent."

"Yeah I will have to ask him but he likes you anyway so I don't see any problems" She gives me a heart-warming smile before turning and walking inside as well"

"Thanks, did you understand the trigonometry homework?"

"Seriously DiNozzo what is it with you and questions today?" she shakes her head before laughing and sits down on the sofa. "But anyway, yes I did, it was quite easy, I can help you if you want?" "Thanks" I join her just before Jeanne walks in with a glass of coke in her hands.

"Hey babe, do you want a drink?"

"Yes, diet coke please"

"Me too Jeanne"

"Who said I was asking you?"

I notice Ziva roll her eyes before returning back to cleaning her knives "Well you would do anything for Tony wouldn't you?" She looks up to see Jeanne scowling at her.

"Yes I would why?"

Ziva turns to face me with puppy dog eyes. "Tony, tell Jeanne that she has to get me a diet coke, please" she stands up and runs up the stairs, I look at her and as she disappears down the corridor I turn my attention back on to Jeanne.

"Babe, will you please get Ziva a diet coke?"

"Fine I will, but only because you asked, why are you doing homework with Ziva anyway?"

"Because you may have forgotten but I'm in her year and you are in the year above"

"Oh yeh, sorry" she gives me a small smile before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow these are amazing" I mutter to myself as I look at her knife collection. There must have been at least 30, all of them with a different message inscribed at the bottom. I pick one of them up and see the message; _Love_ written on it. I saw many messages that were to do with the Navy that she must have gotten from her Father, some with just simple with messages like: _Hope_ and _Remembrance_. Heck some even had names of her family and friends, I picked up the one furthest away and was surprised to see the name _Anthony DiNozzo_ was written on it, I picked up the three next to it and saw the names; _Abigail Sciuto, Caitlin Todd and Timothy McGee_ there.

I weren't surprised to see not one single knife had the name Jeanne Gibb's on it, I saw Kelly Gibbs, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Shannon Gibbs on them but none said Jeanne Gibb's. I guess I was wrong when I thought that they were close.

"WOW!" I was just simply amazed by the fact that she had over 30 knives just casually placed on the table.

"Thanks" I hear a voice say behind me, I turn around to see Ziva stood there with her maths book in her hand.

"I see you have found the knife with your name on then?" She points to my hand looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Yeh, thanks, it's nice"

"Thanks, I just needed something to remind me of all of my bestest friends so I thought I would get something I love and place a bit of each person into them"

"No its nice Why do you no-"I was cut off by one of her fingers pressing against my lips.

"No more questions, you have asked too many already"

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think **** thanks **

**~ Rachel**


	2. Homework

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites. My computer might have exploded with all of the emails that I got. Anyway thank you. Now for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"How can you find this easy?" I chuckle a bit at this comment. Me and Tony have been trying to help him do his Trigonometry homework for over an hour. Jeanne was studying in the chair across from us but she got fed up and decided to go out with a few of her slut- I mean friends. She looked mad when she left but I just ignored it and carried on trying to get Tony to understand it, it was failing, badly.

"Because, I'm a genius" I give him a small smirk as he rolls his eyes. I have excellent grades, and he knows it but he just doesn't want to admit that I'm smarter than him. He didn't want to hurt his reputation I guess.

After another hour and many failed attempts, he finally managed to complete it. He put his Maths book back into his backpack and walked into the kitchen to get another drink. I ran upstairs throwing my own book down onto the bed before joining him.

"Want anything to eat?" I ask him as I search for the cupboard for something edible.

"Erm yeah sure, I skipped lunch because I was getting taught by a genius to do easy maths homework"

"YES!" I watched him how he jumped slightly in his seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump".

"No its fine, what's Yes anyway?"

"You finally admitted that I was a genius. It touched me, right here." I pointed to my heart whilst pretending to fake cry. I tried to hold my face serious for a couple more minutes but it only managed to last a few seconds as I burst into a fit of laughter. I regained myself before speaking again. "We will have to get a McDonalds or something like that, we only have Salad in and I am not eating that! At all!" I grabbed my coat and purse before heading out the door. "Come on DiNozzo.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along – just like Jeanne had done before. We walked into McDonalds and I have to admit I was a little bit surprised when Ziva ordered a large Big Mac meal and a Banana Milkshake. I knew that she wouldn't of got a salad but she could of just got a cheeseburger, but no she had to go and order a Big Mac.

I didn't always understand why Ziva was single; she said she was looking for the right guy to ask her but from what I have heard she has punched at least 45 people, to be exact boys from asking her out. She was really pretty in fact she was beautiful, the way she moves when she's in gym, the way her hair goes all wild and free when she pulls it out of her ponytail. And those eyes, oh my gosh those big, chocolate brown eyes that always made me week at the knees. _**Why are you thinking of this Tony, you have a girlfriend, who you love. Wait, do I love her?**_ But everyone had to admit that Ziva was the most beautiful people that you could ever see. There was a big difference in Jeanne's beauty and Ziva's beauty. Ziva had warm chocolate brown eyes that she got from Shannon and Jeanne had blue eyes that she got from Gibb's. Jeanne was very self-conscious about her appearance and always wore tons of makeup whereas Ziva was confident and didn't wear any, she didn't need it to be honest. _**SHUT UP DINOZZO! YOU HAVE A PRETTY GIRLFRIEND STOP THINKING ABOUT HER BEAUTIFUL SISTER.**_

"Tony, Tony! TONY" I turn my head around to see Ziva sat there staring at me. "What were you thinking? Ive been calling your name for the past 2 minutes but you kept your eyes fixed on my face, it was kind of creepy."

"Sorry I was thinking of how different you are to Jeanne. There is a huge difference you know"

"Oh, I know you should see her room and closet compared to my room and closet. There is a _HUGE_ difference"

"What is the difference?" I had no idea of the reason why I was asking Ziva what her room looked like.

"Well, basically Jeanne's a girly girl and I'm a tomboy. Her room is full of posters of One Direction, Taylor Launter, Taylor Swift and people like this and my room is full of posters of Gun's N Rose's, Green Day, Fall out boy and I have a SkyFall poster in there as well" my mouth dropped open when I heard that she liked SkyFall.

"You like James Bond?" She nods her head at me before giving me a smile.

"My Dad said I'm like the James Bond, Ninja girl"

I start laughing and struggled to regain my breath before she started to talk again. "Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Jeanne have 2 boxes, one full of make-up and the other one full of Hair accessories, I don't have one piece of make-up but I do have bands to tie my hair up and clips. I don't understand why you need to make yourself look nice just for some guy, you need to show your true colours and be yourself, if they still like you after that then you know that they like you for you and not some fake girl."

I was amazed by the way she said all of that, I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again when I couldn't find any words.

"Why does the closet have to do with you two being so different?" I am still curious of why her and Jeanne are nothing alike. I guess I was really really wrong when I said they they like doing stuff together.

"Have you not seen Jeanne's closet, come on Tony being her boyfriend I would of thought that you would of at least gone shopping with her."

I shake my head and her eyes widen in shock. "Nope, she said she doesn't want me touching her clothes".

"Wow, that's low, even for Jeanne; well she has about a million dresses, a thousand skirts, about a hundred tops and a few pairs of skinny jeans and me, well I own 2 dresses, no skirts tons of vest tops and plain tops and about a billion cargo pants, do you need any more information for you to realise that me and her are _NOTHING ALIKE_!"

"Jesus Christ Ziva, calm down"

"Sorry, hey do you want to go back to mine and watch a movie? I've got Gold finger, the godfather and psycho, I know that they are all your favourites"

"How did you know that?"

"Heard you and Jeanne talking in her room one-time"

"Oh, erm yeah sure"

We ate the rest of our burgers in silence with a couple of slight glances and smiles to each other. We got to the end of her street before we both stopped and looked at each other with big grins on our faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so"

"Ok then. 1… 2… 3… GO!"

We both set of running up the street. She was in front by only a couple of paces but I soon picked up and ran in front of her. I turned around for a couple of seconds to see how far behind she was but I couldn't see her. I looked back in front of me to see her now in front of me with her head facing me and her tongue out.

"I'm.. Going.. To.. Get.. You" I panted as I reached the door just behind Ziva. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her round the waist, spinning her around and tickling her.

She couldn't stop laughing which started to make me laugh too. Her laugh was so contagious.

"Tony, stop it!" She screeched one more time before I dropped her onto the sofa.

I went into the kitchen to go get the popcorn and soda and then went into the living room and put Psycho on. A couple of minutes later she came down in what looked like one her dad's shirts and some pyjama shorts. She grabbed some blankets and pillows from the cupboard under the stairs and plopped down on the sofa next to me. I looked at the shirt more closely to read the tag I gasped when I saw the name. Indeed written on it was '_**Anthony DiNozzo'**_.

She turned to look at me with a confused look on her face. I guess she heard my gasp. "What's wrong?"

"Why do you have one of my shirts?"

"Oh do you remember McGee's sleepover last year?"

"Oh yeah, weren't that the one where we drew a moustache on his face with permanent marker and dipped his hand in cold water so he wet the bed?"

"Yes it was, anyway I forgot my pyjama top and you had brought a spare one so you said I could have it"

"Oh yeah, I can't believe you kept it!"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

I nodded my head and waited for her to reply. "It is really comfy"

We burst into laughter again before we settled and pressed play on the DVD player. It was only about 15 minutes into the movie before she rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I covered her in a blanket and fell asleep myself.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Next one will have a little less Romance in it but it will still have some good TIVA moments.**


	3. Fights

**A/N: Got a lot of great reviews. Thank you. Carry on reviewing please **

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I woke up the next day to a cough, my name getting called and a weight on my shoulder. I finally managed to pry my eyes open to see Jeanne standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I look around the room to see that the TV still had the main menu of Psycho on and Ziva still leaning on my shoulder, snoring quietly. _**Awh, she looks so adorable. **_I look back up to look at Jeanne. She still had the furious look on her face, the same one she had when she walked out 15 hours before hand.

"Well get up then!"

"I don't know if you are blind or not Jeanne but your Sister is kind of leaning on my shoulder and I don't want to wake her."

"Fine then, if you won't wake her then I will"

"Jeanne, what are you going to do?"

She gives me a VERY evil grin and picked up the bottle of water that was placed on top of the coffee table in front of me and Ziva. She walked around to the other side of her sister whilst unscrewing the top in the meantime. I didn't like what it looked like she was doing but as I tried to stop her she poured some of the water into Ziva's ear.

I've never seen Ziva move so fast as before but before I managed to register she pounced on top of Jeanne and pinned her down on the floor. The rest of it went in a blur as I heard a scream from Jeanne and saw a figure run out of the door. I turned around and looked at her straight into the eyes. I saw amusement and fear in them but the fear was overtaken by the amusement of her sister making a fool of herself.

"This isn't funny Jeanne" I scowled at her before running out of the front door myself to try and find Ziva. I checked all of her favourite places, the Park, the 7-11 even McGee and Abby's house but she was nowhere to be seen. I was about to give up but as I passed the running track that was when I saw her. She was sat in the stands with her knees up to her chest and her head buried into her hands. I see her shivering, well it was 6:30 in the morning and it was in the end of winter. There was a locker room in the sports hut that was on the other side of the track so I went into there and grabbed my Jersey, it wasn't the warmest thing ever but it would be better to leave her in just running shorts and a baggy top. I grabbed my joggers and spare pair of trainers seen as Ziva was still bare-footed when she left the house and made my way over to her.

* * *

"Hey, are you OK " She looks up at me and gives me a small and weak smile. I notice that she has got tears staining her cheeks and a couple more forming in her hands. She blinks to try and get rid of them but some of them managed to fall freely. I bring my hand to her cheek and wipe them away with my thumb.

"Yes I am fine Tony" She tries to get up but my hands on her shoulders push her back down.

"Zee, I have known you for over 15 years now and I know when you are lying, and your lying now so please tell me what's up."

"Have you finally noticed why I hate Jeanne so much? It's because she does that to me tony, she bugs me so I flip out at her and I'm the one that ends up in trouble. She does pranks like this to make me make a fool of myself, she tells everyone at school my secrets which makes everyone turn against me, and I don't know if you know this but I have been bullied many times before because of her. I don't know why she does it so don't ask. She is just a manipulative evil bitch."

"Hhuum" We turn around to see Jeanne walking up the stairs to the stands.

_**Oh Shit.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that's short but I thought I'd update again tonight and then will update the next chapter tomorrow or Monday. The next one will be longer, way longer so please don't hate me **__** Review and tell me what you think.**_


	4. Arguments

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I managed to do it so here it is. Enjoy it and remember to review please. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting to put it on the others but anyway. I do not own NCIS. I would be a very happy girl if I did and I would have made Tony and Ziva be together. Jenny wouldn't have died and McGee and Abby will be together too. Anyway enough of what I would do if I did own NCIS and on with the next chapter.**

* * *

_**We turned around and saw Jeanne coming up the steps of the stands.**_

_**Oh Shit.**_

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I feel Ziva's body tense against mine at the sight of her sister. I couldn't believe that Jeanne had the nerve to do that, firstly pour water into her sisters ear to deliberately wake her up and make her make a fool out of herself and secondly for coming to find us. The more I started to learn about her the more I regretted going out with her in the first place. It was Ziva's turn for the annual sleepover that Me, Ziva, McGee, Abby and Kate had held every year and I met her then, when I first saw her I thought that she was really nice and I liked her – a lot. She was beautiful, smart and in the year above so what was not to like? At school she was still the same nice person so I decided that I would ask her out. This past year with her has been great but ever since Ziva has told me all about the nasty little things that she had done to her, I started seeing both Ziva and Jeanne differently. I finally managed to realize what a bitch Jeanne actually was and that whenever she told me that Ziva had done something, it was all just bull shit.

"Hello Tony"

"Jeanne, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Tony, _IM _your Girlfriend, not my sister!"

"I can talk to you the way I want to talk to you; I'm not your servant. Why do you hate your sister so much? It's like ever since I have talked to her you have been jealous"

"I was and I am not jealous Tony, seriously? I would defiantly not be jealous of my sister, I mean look at her who would want to go out with her?"

"God, you're a Bitch Jeanne!"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I look at both Jeanne and Tony, Tony had hatred in his eyes and Jeanne still had some of the amusement from this morning but with a tint of anger. I started to shiver as a massive gust of cold wind hit my arms and legs.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I picked up these for you from my locker before" He gave me his joggers, shoes and socks and then also his school football jersey with 08 on the back in the middle and DiNozzo around the shoulder part.

"Thank you Tony" I stood up and slipped the joggers on over the top of my running shorts and put on the socks and trainers. The trainers were a few sizes to big but they would do for now. I put the jersey on as well and I was already starting to feel warmer.

"No problem" I look at him to give him a small smile before standing up. I walk over to the steps and stand in front of Jeanne.

"What are you Going-"she was cut off by a hand slapping her across the face. I have to admit that it felt good to slap her. I know it was probably the worst thing to do but it still felt good. I have waited to do it all of my life but my Dad told me not to. I know I would be grounded but who cares? She got what she deserved right?

"I hate you so much Jeanne" I run off down the steps, crying again. I get home within 5 minutes and run straight up into my room, I chuck Tony's trainers onto my floor before climbing into my bed and sobbing into my pillow.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I looked at Jeanne to see her hand covering her cheek where Ziva had just slapped her. She had tears streaming down her face but I was too worried about if Ziva was ok or not to care.

"Oh my gosh Tony, did you see that bitch? I mean who's got the right to slap her Sister? It's pathetic."

"Shut the hell up Jeanne" I snap at her and with the expression on her face she was quite taken aback by the comment.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said Jeanne; Shut the hell up. It's your own fault that she slapped you! You deserved it anyway!"

"I deserved it? What have I ever done to her?"

"Oh please, don't give me that shit Jeanne, I know all about what you have done to her, I even got to witness one of them today but seriously, why do you hate her so much? You make up lies about her, like I bet when you told me that she cut you with one of her knives when you were younger and you had to go and get stiches, I bet that was all crap wasn't it? Or when you said that she kept on hitting you, I know Ziva and I know that she would not hurt a soul unprovoked. And do you remember that comment that you said before about how no one would want to go out with her – it's not true! I wouldn't mind going out with her, I bet she's much more fun than you have ever been. And do you want to know a secret? She prettier too. She doesn't have to make an effort to look beautiful; it's just natural beauty which is one of the things I love about her. So just stop with all the bull shit Jeanne, she doesn't deserve it!"

"Yes she does, she's the one that gets all of the attention with Mum and Dad, she's the one that's got all of the great looks and she's the one with all of the great talent. It annoys me Tony. Every time I try and do something to make mum or dad proud she has to do something better"

"it doesn't mean that it is right for you to make her life miserable. You know what Jeanne, I cant believe that I haven't noticed this before but you are a bitch!"

This was the last straw. I was fed up with all of the lies and the bull shit that she had given me and Ziva. I stood up and walked over to her but instead of going up to her I just walked straight past and down the stairs. At the bottom I glanced back up to see Jeanne crying but I carried on walking pretending I didn't see anything. When I got to the end of their street I broke into a run and arrived at her door a couple of minutes later.

"Ziva, Ziva, ZIVA!" I shouted as I ran into her house. I checked in the basement to see if she was there, I even checked in Gibb's boat because I knew she liked to be in there whenever she was upset, I checked in the kitchen, living room and bathroom but I still had no luck. I went into her bedroom and saw her curled up in a ball on her bed, crying. I saw posters for Green Day and Fall Out Boy just like she said and I even saw the massive James Bond – 007 – SkyFall poster.

I move over to her and sit on top of the crisp chocolate brown sheets that matched her eyes perfectly. I drape a protective arm around her waist and watch her lean into my shirt and quietly sob into my shirt. Ziva never cried. And when I say never I mean never. Even when she fell off the monkey bars in 4th grade, she never cried once so I was a little bit surprised to see her when she did. I knew her and Jeanne joked around a lot but I never thought that either of them will go that far.

"Sshh, its ok Zi"

"No its not Tony, she's there making my life not worth living anymore, she gets all of the guys, she's the beautiful one and she always has to go out of her way to rub everything in my face to make me jealous, it's doing my head in. I can't stand it anymore"

I watch her slowly start to cry again so I pull her into my lap and we just sit there for a couple of minutes.

"Zi, you are Beautiful, your one of the most beautiful person I have ever seen. And I know loads of guys that wants to be with you and they will be – that is if you stop punching them in the face for admitting that they have feelings for you."

She laughs for once which I haven't seen her do all morning as she playfully punches my stomach.

"And you're so cute when you laugh"

She glares at me for saying that, she hates being called cute and she knows that I know that she hates it; it is just so adorable to watch her face afterwards.

"Thank you Tony, you really think I'm beautiful?"

"No I don't Zi, I think you're gorgeous! Any guy is lucky to be with you!"

"Thank you"

She gives me one of her big hugs which I haven't had all summer, I missed Ziva's hugs. Every girl has a different hug but I've only ever been hugged by four of them. Kate's hugs are small and sweet, Jeanne only hugs you when you are kissing and she only wraps her arms around peoples neck. Abby's hugs are amazing. Whenever you are feeling down Abby will make you feel better with one of her hugs, yes they can be bone-crushing and sometimes you might not be able to breathe but they are still great. Now Ziva, Ziva's are perfect and unique, she knows exactly when you need one and what position is best for the situation, like whenever you are sad she puts her arms just above the waist, or when your happy she wraps them around your neck and whenever you need one or she needs one she puts them on your waist.

I look up at her to see a few more tears have escaped her eyes and were streaming down her face, I put my hand on her cheek and wipe them away with my thumb, she gives me a small smile to say 'thank you' and leans her head against my chest.

"Ziva?"

"Yes Tony?"

"It's my turn to hold the annual sleepover this year, I have already asked everyone and I know that Abby and McGee can defiantly come and I'm still waiting for a reply from Kate but are you coming?"

"Yes, I am coming; I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great, well I've got to get home but I will see you tomorrow, text me or call me tonight to tell me how everything is, goodnight Ziva"

"Goodnight Tony, thank you, for everything"

"No problem" I give her a small kiss on her cheek before walking out of her bedroom and down the stairs. When I got there Jeanne was sat on the sofa still crying but I just carried on walking until I reached my own house.

"Dad, im home"

I didn't hear him reply so I guess he was still at work. It was only 5pm so I made some Mac and Cheese fir a quick snack and went upstairs to my room.

I took off my jeans and put some shorts on before flopping onto my bed and getting my phone from the bed side table. I turned it on to see a text has arrived from Ziva.

_**Hey Tony, feeling much better than I was this morning, thank you. Jeanne's still crying down stairs and Mum and Dad aren't back from work yet so I'm going to go to sleep before I get told off for slapping her. Will text you in the morning. Thanks again Tony, Goodnight.**_

_**Love Zi xx**_

I texted her back and rested my head into my pillow before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Sleepover

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone. I will update Not So Secret soon so don't worry, I am also in the middle of writing a new story and that will be up sometime next week. This story is kind of corny so you are warned.**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I was halfway through sorting out my living room for the sleepover when my phone started buzzing, stating that I had received a text. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

_**From: Ziva**_

_**Hey DiNozzo, do you need any help setting up? I am so bored here and Jeanne is doing my head it.**_

_**Love Zi xx**_

My heart stopped beating when she said _**Love Zi xxx**_**. **I knew I loved Ziva when I first became friends with her but she was taken by a boy in my English class so I went out with Jeanne instead. I don't know why I went out with her for so long especially after Ziva broke up with Michael a couple of weeks after I had asked Jeanne to be my girlfriend. I guess I kept on pretending to love her in hope of getting over Ziva. It didn't work though, obviously. I replied after a couple of minutes.

_**From: Tony**_

_**Hey Gibbs, come whenever, I'm bored too. Can you bring a couple of Movies and some popcorn? Thanks. See you later. **_

_**Love Tony xx**_

She arrived 10 minutes later with the bag of popcorn and movies that I had asked her to bring.

"Tony, where are you?"

"I'm in the garden Zi"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I walk out into the back garden to find a lilo covering Tony's face. I was trying my best not to laugh but I failed when a small giggle escaped my lips.

"Tony what are you doing?"

He removed the lilo from his face, plugged in the stopper and threw it into the pool. "Well I thought that people may want a swim so I have texted McGee and asked him to bring his trunks and I have also texted Kate and Abby to see if they could bring their swimwear"

"Tony, you should have told me, I would have brought mine!"

"I was going to text you but then I found your purple and white bikini that you left at my last pool party"

"Oh the one where every single time I got out of the pool you picked me up and chucked me back in?"

"Yep, the very one. Here can you blow this up for me?"

"He passes me one of the lilos whilst he finished off blowing the last of the beach balls up. We had just finished when we heard someone knock on the front door. Tony chucked everything into the pool before walking inside with me following closely behind.

"Wait"

He stopped me from going any further before grabbing one of the water balloons that filled the sink and making his way, slowly out of the kitchen and towards the door. He opened it slightly and chucked the water balloon out, hitting whoever was on the other side in the stomach. We heard a small, girly scream as we opened the door fully to reveal a wet-looking Kate.

"DiNozzo! Im going to get you back for this" We both looked over to see Tony rolling round on the floor in fits of laughter.

Over the years Tony has told me many secrets and weaknesses including saying that he had very ticklish feet. With a small nod to Kate I jumped on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning his hands above his head whilst Kate started to tickle his feet. We only noticed Abby come in when she sat on Tony's knees to stop him from kicking Kate in the face. _Ahh Revenge is sweet._

"Guy's, STOP! Kate, I'm sorry for chucking the water balloon at you so please can you stop tickling me and get off?"

"Ok Tony" She said as her and Abby got off Tony's legs and went into the kitchen to get some drinks.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

After saying sorry to Kate, her and Abby got up and went into the kitchen, I turned my attention onto Ziva to see that she was still sat on my waist. I brought my legs up and she leant against them, giving out a big sigh.

"Are you comfy" I asked with a tint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Yes I am"

"Are you Ok Zi? What's Jeanne been doing? What did your Mum and Dad do when they found out?" I rambled on a bit more before being cut off with her finger on my lips.

"Tony, calm down. You're turning into Abby with all of these questions."

"Hey!" came a voice from behind us. "I heard that!" We turned our heads to see Abby and Kate come back into the living room with glasses of coke in their hands. We burst into laughter but went quiet when we heard McGee come in.

A 'Hey McGee, Hey Tim' and a 'Hey Timmy' all went around the room.

"Hey Guys. Ziva, I saw Jeanne crying on the front porch when I passed your house. She looked pretty upset, is she ok?"

"Wait, she's still crying?" I asked "When I left their house yesterday she was balling her eyes out on the couch"

"Nope, she has been crying all night. And plus whenever she sees me she always tells me it's all _my_ fault"

"What's your fault? What happened yesterday Ziva?" Kate asked.

"Well, on Thursday Tony asked if I could help him with his Trig homework, so I did. Jeanne left halfway through to see some friends because she got bored of waiting for him to finish. About an hour after Jeanne left, Tony finally managed to understand it and after he finished it we went to McDonalds to get a bite to eat. When we got back we decided to watch Psycho and I by accidently fell asleep with my head resting on Tony's shoulder"

"Aww that's so sweet"

"Shut up Abs, let Ziva finish"

"Thank you Kate, anyway. The morning after Jeanne found us like that and told Tony to wake me up. He refused to do it so Jeanne said that she would do it herself. She picked up a water bottle and poured some of it in my ear. I pounced on her before running out of the door and down to the running tracks. Tony found me and talked to me before Jeanne showed up and shouted at me. I kind of got up, went over to her and slapped her across the face, which I may say that she totally deserved and it wasn't my fault. I ran back home then, I don't know what happened between Tony and Jeanne. Actually that reminds me, what did you tell her Tony?"

Everyone turned around to look at me with their eyebrows raised.

"All I said was that Ziva didn't deserve all of the bullshit that Jeanne was giving her and told her to stop. I called her a bitch a couple of times too"

"oh my gosh, that's horrible Zi"

"Thanks Ab's, im going to go and get my bikini on, are you two coming?"

"Nah, we have already got ours on. Will meet you outside"

"Ok, see you in a bit"

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I climbed up the stairs and walked along the hallway until I reached Tony's room. Compared to other teenage boys, Tony's room was very tidy. He didn't have clothes or food on the floor and his clothes were folded in his drawers, not scrunched up. He had dark green walls that matched his Emerald ones perfectly and a huge king size bed.

"TONY, WHERE IS IT?"

"FIRST DRAW, ON THE LEFT!"

"THANKS" I move over to his chest of drawers and opened up the first one. I rooted around at the left side, just like Tony had said until I found it, I was about to shut it again until something caught my eye. It was a small box, just like a ring one but a bit bigger and the corner of an envelope that hadn't been stuck down yet. I tried to ignore it but I got too curious and took it out. I opened the card first and with the writing on the front that said;_ to the one I love on your Birthday_ I was expecting to see the name Jeanne inside, but I was wrong. Very wrong.

I opened it up and was surprised when it said;

_**To my crazy, beautiful Ninja.**_

_**Have a great Birthday Zi,**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Love from Tony xxx**_

I put the card back into the envelope and placed it onto the bed, grabbing the box and slowly opening it up. Inside was a beautiful heart necklace with a row of diamonds on the right hand side. I turned it around to look at the back and was a bit surprised when I saw the message _**I love you x**_ on it.

_**Is he trying to tell me he loves me? Anthony DiNozzo, the womanizer, Football captain, the most popular boy in school and most importantly – my sister's ex-boyfriend loves me? They only broke up yesterday so he must have loved me before it. ZIVA, CALM DOWN. TONY LOVES YOU, WHY ARE YOU SO WORRIED? **_I was woken from my thoughts to the sound of a knock.

"Ziva, are you coming? Everyone's waiting."

"Yes Tony, I will be there in a minute"

"Okay, I will just be out here"

I put the card and the necklace back into the drawer, making it look like I didn't see it before taking off my clothes and putting my Bikini on, it was a Purple and White camouflage one that Abby got me for Christmas. I walk out of the room to see Tony leaning against the wall next to the door frame. I see Tony's mouth open and his eyes are wide as I walk down the stairs.

"Close your mouth Tony, you are drooling!" I look behind me and give him a small smirk before going out into the back garden.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Close your mouth Tony, you are drooling!" I shut my mouth before following her down the stairs and into the backyard. Tim and Kate were in the pool playing a game of volleyball and Abby and Ziva were sitting on the edge of the pool talking. I've never noticed how tanned Ziva was compared to Abby and Ziva's bum did look pretty good.

"Tony!"

"Yes Zi"

"Stop looking at my bum"

"What? How did you know I was looking?"

She turns around and gives me a small smirk as I was taking my shirt off. I notice her staring with her eyes wide – just like I was doing when I saw her in the bikini.

"Close your mouth Ziva, you are drooling!" She rolls her eyes at me before returning to her conversation with Abby. I went up to them and sat in between them, putting my arms around their shoulders.

"Two of my favourite girls" I gave them my '_DiNozzo Grin_' whilst they gave me a small smile back. They really were two of my favourite girls. Ziva – the girl I was secretly in love with and Abby who was just like my little sister. Kate was the third and final one of my favourite girls but she was like my little sister too.

I notice Ziva five Abby a small and discrete nod and Abby give one back, I was about to say something but before I could I found myself being pushed into the pool. When I resurfaced I saw them laughing their heads off and Kate and Tim chuckling a little. I glared at Kate until she got the message and stopped laughing, returning to her game.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

Once Me and Ziva had pushed Tony into the pool, we couldn't stop laughing, we held out our hands to help him out but he pulled us into the pool too. We were in there for over 2 hours until we had enough and got out.

When we had all showered and got out pyjamas on the pizza's had arrived and Nightmare On Elm Street was already playing. I looked around the room and saw Kate sat on the recliner, Tony and Ziva snuggled up on one end of the sofa and McGee sat next to me on the other side. I rested my head on McGee's shoulder before falling asleep.

_This is perfect._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that dragged on, couldn't think of anything to do and that idea just kind of popped into my head. And I was tired of always writing in either Tony or Ziva's point of view, thats why i wrote in Abby's. Review please.**

**~Rachel**


	6. Drunk

**A/N: just to let you know that they didn't just get out of the pool and go straight to sleep, something happened in between and that is what this chapter explains. If I put this in chapter 5 then it would be too long so yeah **** Thanks for all of the great reviews. Flashback is in Ziva's Point Of View.**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I woke up the next day to the sound of laughter coming from the back garden. I got off the sofa and walked outside to see Abby and Tim on the trampoline and Kate and Tony talking on the side of the pool, I walk over to them and sat on the other side of Tony.

"Good Morning, do any of you remember what happened after we got out of the pool? My head feels like it is about to explode!"

"You don't remember?" Kate asked,

"No, why what happened?"

"Well, do you remember playing spin the bottle?"

"Oh yes, didn't Tony get Tim for his first one?"

"Yes Zee-vah I did and I want you to never ever speak of it again. Anyway you got Abby and Kate so you had to kiss two girls"

"And I bet you enjoyed watching that didn't you?"

"Yes it weren't too bad"

"Kate, who else did I end up kissing?"

"Well you got Tim a couple of times and you just gave each other peck on the lips. You got Abby again and she gave you a small kiss on the cheek. On the last spin you managed to get Tony and you ended up making out for over half an hour. And by the look on both of your faces, I think that you enjoyed it!" I looked at Tony as he looks at me and both of our cheeks are bright red and we have huge smiles plastered on our faces.

"Yes it was a good kiss, it didn't help when Abby kept on chucking pillows at us though to try and get us to stop and do you want to know something. He used tongues!" We both burst out laughing as Tony began to argue.

"I did not Ziva!" I raised my eyebrows which I know always works. "Ok fine, I did but I only used tongues because you started using tongues first"

"Tim! Ten bucks please. I told you he used tongues. I have known Tony and every chance he gets to kiss a girl he will use tongues" we all turn to face them, just in time to see McGee pulling 10 bucks out of his wallet and handing it to Abby.

"That's not true Abs. I do not use tongues on every single girl that I kiss!"

"Prove it then"

"Fine, I will" I watched as her cupped Kate's cheeks in his hands and placed a firm kiss on the lips. After a couple of minutes he pulled away with a huge grin on his face.

"Maybe you don't do it to every girl, but you do it to most of them anyway"

"Enough of if Tony uses tongues or not, what happened next? That is where my mind went blank"

"Well you managed to find the key to my Dad's liquor cabinet"

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"_Ziva, where are you?" Tony shouted from the living room._

"_I'm in the kitchen making some drinks. I will be out soon"_

_I walked out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks and place them down on top of the coffee table. "Hey, we're going to play never have I ever!"_

"_Zi, don't you need alcohol for that game?"_

"_Yes Tony and I found half a bottle of vodka in the kitchen so I added a little bit into the cokes. Everyone take one and sit in a circle"_

"_Are you sure we should be doing this Ziva?"_

"_McGee, I promise if anyone starts to get drunk then we will stop."_

"_Fine then". He moved across the room to go and sit in between Abby and Kate and I moved to go and sit down in between Tony and Abby with Kate on the other side of Tony._

"_I will start!" Abby said, slightly jumping up and down with excitement. "Never have I ever, erm, kissed Tony" she looked around the room with her eyebrows raised seeing Tim, Ziva and Kate drink._

"_I know about Tim and Ziva but Kate, you never kissed Tony during spin the bottle so when did you kiss him?"_

"_We were in Kindergarten together and everyone said that if you kiss someone then you will get cooties. I said that you wouldn't and they asked if I could prove it. I turned around and kissed Tony because he was sat next to me, it was no biggie"_

"_Oh yes, your right that is not important. Anyway, Kate your turn"_

"_Never have I ever played strip poker"_

"_Of course, only Tony had to play" Ziva said as he took a drink from his glass of vodka and coke._

"_My turn" Tony shouted, making everyone else in the room jump a little. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo"_

_Kate and Abby took a drink._

"_Where?"_

_Abby turned around so her back was facing Tony and lifted up her shirt to reveal a small black cross on the bottom of her back near her hip bone._

"_Your turn Katie"_

"_First of all, stop calling me Katie and secondly, it's in a place where I can't show you"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it is somewhere private!"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_No Tony"_

"_Ziva?"_

"_Yes Tony?"_

"_Tell Kate to tell me where her tattoo is"_

"_Nah, you're on your own for this one DiNozzo" I said before getting up and going to refill my drink._

"_Fine then" He snuck up behind Kate and started to tickle her sides._

"_Tony.. Stop.. Now.. Please"_

"_Tell me where your tattoo is and then I will consider stopping"_

"_It's on my bum ok!"_

"_WHAT?" Everyone shouted at the same time which resulted in Tony dropping Kate on to the floor._

"_OW! Thanks for that Tony! I have a tattoo of a rose on my bum!"_

_Everyone in the room was silent until they all burst into laughter._

* * *

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

"Really? What happened after Kate told everyone she had a tattoo on her bum?"

"You passed out?"

"Seriously? I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's ok, it was good and everyone fell asleep soon after that anyway"

"Oh right, well I need to get going. I will text you all later, Bye"

"Bye Ziva" Kate, McGee and Abby said before Tony and Ziva walked up to the front door.

"I will see you later Zi"

"Goodbye Tony" she said giving him a small kiss on the cheek before walking down the driveway and out of his sight.

"I Love You" He whispered, leaning against the doorframe.

Little did he know that she knew that he loved her.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this was a really bad chapter; I just thought that it would be realistic if Tony and Ziva kissed during spin the bottle and if the games never have I ever actually happened. Don't hate me because of it. Reviews welcomed. Thanks.**

**~ Rachel**


	7. Kelly and Adam

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. I guess I was wrong when I said that it was a bad chapter. Okay, I have skipped the last week of the summer holiday so this is set on the first day back at school. This chapter has a good Tiva moment in it so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't put one on in a while but I don't own NCIS *quietly goes and sobs in a corner***

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Ziva! Wake up! You need to get ready for school" someone shouted from downstairs.

I shot up when I realised the owner of the voice. I grabbed a hair band and walked out of my bedroom, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I ran down the stairs, nearly knocking down my Dad in the process.

"Kels! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a business trip in New York for the entire week!" I said, slinging my arms around her neck, giving her a huge hug – not as big as the ones that Abby gives you though.

"it got cut short so I thought I would come home and visit my favourite sister before she starts sophomore year in high school"

"Well your favourite sister is very happy to see her favourite sister too! Is Adam here as well?"

"Yes, he is having a cup of coffee with Mum in the Kitchen. How's Jeanne? Is she still with Tony?"

"Argh, don't get me started. We had a massive fall out 2 weeks ago and haven't been talking. They broke up then too"

"Why did they break up?"

"I don't think that he actually told her they aren't together anymore but he called her a bitch a couple of times and hoped that she got the message that he doesn't want to see her anymore."

"Aww, I hope she is ok"

"Seriously Kels? You might not even like her after I have told you what she did to make me stop talking to her and Tony break up with her" I told her the story that I had told to Abby, Kate and McGee the previous week, not missing out a single detail. Once I had finished she had a angry look on her face. If looks could kill then everyone would be dead.

"That bitch! I knew you too didn't like each other but who thought that she would go this far"

"I know, that's what Tony said and why no one likes her anymore, anyway I need to go and get dressed otherwise I would actually be late for school. I will see you in a few minutes"

I give her another small hug before running up the stairs a couple at a time and go into my room, grabbing my dark blue skinny jeans and a plain black top and put them on.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I walked up the short distance from my car to Ziva's front door. I knocked and walked right in. ever since freshmen year and I had become best friends with Ziva, Shannon told me to just knock and go in, as long as I told them that it was me and not some intruder. I walked in the living room just in time to see Ziva sliding down the banister rail and jumping off the end when she reached the bottom. I notice the back of someone else's head sat at the kitchen and it was certainly not Jeanne and Shannon's and I couldn't be Ziva's because she was standing right next to me. Fortunately the person turned around and gave me a smile I knew just too well.

"Kelly! Hey how are you? I haven't seen you in ages" She runs up to me and engulfs me in a big hug.

"Hey Tony, I'm great thanks, and you?"

"I'm good thanks. Wait. If you're here does that mean that-"

I didn't need to say anything else as he walked into the living room and brought me into a brotherly hug.

"Hey man"

"Hey Adam, how was New York?"

"Brilliant. Kels trip got cut short so we decided to come and see the family. Hey Ziva"

"Hey Adam" She gives him a small smile and goes into the kitchen to grab her binder and an apple.

"Are you coming DiNozzo? I need a lift and if we don't hurry up we will be late. Again"

"Coming Zi. I will see you too later. Bye Shannon"

I hear a faint shout of a "Goodbye Tony" as I run out of the door and into my car.

I climb into the driver's side and put the key into the ignition. I reach into the back of my car and grab my jersey out of my sports bag and handing Ziva my Jersey. She gives me a quizzical look as she inspects it.

"Well it is the homecoming game on Friday and I would like you too wear it. You are my best friend aren't you?"

"Yes I am your best friend but you have other best friends like Abby or Kate?"

"No Zee-Vah, your my proper best friend, I love Abby and Kate to bits but they are more like my sisters than anything else. So will you wear it?"

"Yes I will"

"Thanks Zi" She puts the jersey into her own school bag and leans her head against the window. I started the car and made my way to school. The drive there was mostly silent apart from Ziva singing along to a couple of the songs on the radio. We pulled up into the school parking lot and make our way to homeroom, sitting at the back as usual.

_This was going to be a long day._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I don't live in America and I don't know when the homecoming game and dance is and I couldn't be bothered waiting for it so I thought I might as well have it that week. There will be a brotherly moment between Adam and Tony and a sisterly moment between Kelly and Ziva in the next chapter. Review please.**


	8. Football

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's great to see what you all think. HUGE TIVA MOMENT IN THIS ONE! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Fall Out Boy *sighs***

* * *

**Tony's POV**

The week went pretty fast for everyone, getting prepared for the homecoming football game on the Friday and then the homecoming dance on the Saturday. I still needed to ask someone and I only have the rest of the day to do so. I was planning on going with Jeanne but seen as we broke up I don't have anyone to go with. _Maybe I could ask Ziva, I don't think she is going with anyone. I really hope I'm not too late and she has bought a dress just in case._

"Tony, mate. Wake up"

"What? What happened?"

"You spaced out, started daydreaming. What were you thinking about?"

"Erm, just thinking about the dance"

"Oh and how you want to invite Ziva because you are in lovvee with her"

"I am not in love with her"

"Don't forget I was in the jewellers whilst you bought the necklace for her"

"Oh yeah, sorry Tom"

"No problem now you better pay attention before you get another detention"

"Alright"

"ANTHONY DINOZZO, STOP TALKING. YOU, YOUNG MAN HAVE JUST AWARDED YOURSELF A LUNCH TIME DETENTION"

"Great just what I need"

Lunch time came soon enough and I made my way over to the science block to have my detention with Mr. Scott. I walked to the back of the classroom and slouched into a chair. I was taking my phone out when I heard Principle Vance and a voice that I loved. I climbed out of my chair and went to the door to try and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"But Mr. Vance, he started it it's not my fault"

"Well you will have to deal with the consequences anyway, I would have Lewis in here too but as you know he can't make it"

"Sorry" When they reached the classroom she gave me a small smirk and came and sat in the chair next to me.

"Well hello Zee-vah, what made you be in detention on a Friday lunchtime?"

"Punched Lewis Slater in the nose because he called me a fucking whore. What about you?"

"Talking in class"

"What a badass" she gave me a wink before pulling out her IPod and headphones and started to listen to music.

"Whatcha listening to?" She gave me one of the ear pieces and turned the music up. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall out Boy started playing as she nodded her head up and down and tapped her foot to the rhythm.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you out of the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

I took my ear piece out to finish listening to her singing. I was pretty amazed by the sound of Ziva's voice. I never knew she could sing that well. Halfway through the song she stopped singing and took her piece out as well.

"Is there something wrong with me Tony? You've been staring at me through most of the song"

"No, I've just never heard you singing properly before"

"You listened to me this morning when I was singing along to the songs on the radio, so why is now so different?"

"This morning I could hardly hear you, the radio drowned you out but now I have heard you without music. You're a brilliant singer Ziva, honestly you are"

"Thanks" she turned her IPod off and put it back in her bag. "Are you seeing Adam after the game tonight?"

"Yes but he said he was coming to watch me anyway, seen as he hasn't seen me for over a year, Kelly's coming too"

"Great, good luck by the way"

"Thanks. Zi? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes sure, what is it?"

"Well, you don't have to because I know I am kind of late asking this and you might not even have a dress but will you go homecoming with me?"

"Of course I would, I got my dress earlier this week because if no one asked me I was planning on tagging along with Abby and McGee so yes, I will go with you"

"Thank you Zi"

"No Problem, now let's get out of here we've only got 5 minutes til bell and the teacher hasn't been in yet so I don't think he will at all" She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the door and into the deserted corridor.

* * *

After an hour of Algebra I was in the locker room getting ready for the football game. I was in the middle of talking to Tom when coach came in telling us it was time to start. I ran out onto the field and immediately saw Ziva, Kelly, Adam, Abby and Kate in the front row. I noticed Ziva wearing my jersey and my face lit up into a huge grin.

By half time the score was 17-26 to the opposite team. I look around the field to see some of the cheerleaders putting on more layers of make-up and some practising backflips or a round off. I look at the rest of the football team and see defeat on their faces. I see Abby and Kate engrossed in a conversation with Adam but I couldn't see Kelly or Ziva anywhere. Before I knew it the horn sounded for the start of the second half. The game started and I caught the ball, I didn't notice anything around me as I pelted to the other end of the field to score a touchdown. The second half seemed to go too fast and before I knew it we only had 2 minutes left and we were 2 points down. George hiked the ball so I could catch it, once I had it in my hands I started running to the end of the field. I quickly glanced at the clock to see I had 20 seconds to run another 60 yards, I sped up and just passed the line when the buzzer went off, signalling that we had won.

Everyone ran onto the field and started crowding round the football team. I managed to escape the crowd only to be jumped on by a mass of black pigtails.

"TONY, you won! Well done"

"Abby, can't breathe, please can you get off me"

"Sorry" She got off me and held her hand out to pull me up. I hugged everyone until it came to Ziva. I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"I won Ziva" I whispered in her ear. I pulled back once she had replied. I was stood there for a couple of minutes staring into her chocolate brown eyes before leaning down and placing a soft but firm kiss on her lips. We pulled apart after a few seconds with huge smiles plastered on our faces.

"I need to go and get dressed, I will see you in a couple of minutes" I gave her another kiss, this one smaller and ran off to the locker rooms.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_Tony kissed me. I can't believe it, Tony kissed me._ I snapped out of my thought and turned around to see Abby, Kate, Kelly and Adam all stood in a line, smirks tugging on the corners of their lips.

"What?"

I stared at them for a bit longer, trying to make myself stay serious for a bit longer until Abby spoke up.

"You and Tony kissed. I mean we all know that he lov-. OW! What was that for Kate?" I tried not to laugh as Kate elbowed Abby in the stomach.

"Sorry, my arm slipped" Abby glared at her before turning her attention back onto me.

"How much of it did you see?" I asked them.

"Well we watched how he gave you the biggest hug out of all of us and then you kept on staring in each other's eyes before he leans down and kisses you. Then he said he needed to go and get ready so he gave you another kiss and ran off. And by the look on your face, you are very happy right now. I would be happy when the guy you had liked for a while kisses you. But I swear if he hurts you in any way I will use Dad's shot gun and kill him myself, if he is my future brother in law or not"

"Wait, brother in law?" I look at her hands and see a small silver ring with 5 diamonds on her left ring finger. "KELLY GIBBS WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME?"

"He only asked last night so calm down, but I would like to ask you a question. How would you feel if you were my maid of honour? "

"Oh my god! I would love to. Thank you so much" I run over to them and give her a big hug before proceeding to give Adam a small one.

"Kate, Abby would you like to be the bridesmaid?"

"We would be honoured Kelly, thank you"

"No problem, look Ziva your boyfriends back now so we better go" everyone started laughing but stopped when Tony came over.

"Hey Tony, Kelly and I would like to ask you a question"

"Sure, go on"

"I proposed to Kelly last night and we were wondering if you would be my best man at the wedding?"

"Yeh, course man. Congratulations. You did ask Gibb's didn't you?"

"Yes I asked both Gibb's and Shannon. Now let's go, it's getting pretty cold out here" We walked back across the field towards the car. Kelly and Adam holding hands in front next to Abby and Kate with me and Tony behind. We were halfway across the field when I felt his arm slip around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I leant my head against his shoulder as we carried on walking. When we got back to the car we were all silent, the only thought that was running through my mind wasthat Tony kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: Told you there would be a big Tiva moment. I mean they finally kissed. THEY KISSED. I know many people have been waiting for that for a while now so there you finally have it. I will update Not So Secret soon along with my Glee Fan Fic. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~Rachel**


	9. Shopping

**A/N: Just want to thank you for all of your great reviews and thanks to MauraRizzoli1 for helping me with ideas for all of my stories. Thanks Jenna **** WARNING: VERY VERY LONG CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own NCIS **

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

When we reached home, Mum was sat on the sofa with a blanket, reading one of her favourite books. Of course Dad was probably in the basement working on his boat and drinking bourbon.

"Kelly, can we watch a movie? A new one came out last month and I didn't get a chance to watch it in New York"

"I will have to ask Mum but yes we can. Kate, Abby are you staying?"

"Yeh, Shannon told us we could sleep here anyway"

We watch as all four of them disappear into the house as I leaned up to Tony so my lips were right next to his ear. "Did you get your craze for movies from your brother then?"

"Yes, I did actually, when he was 10 and I were 5 he showed me all of my dad's collection, not the rude ones though, obviously"

"Thought so, now come on, I don't want to be the ones that has to sit on the floor"

I grab his arm and pull him inside towards the sofa; I sit him down on one side of the settee so he saved us a spot. I climbed up the stairs and go into my room to get out of my jeans and tee into something much more comfy. I ran back downstairs and sit next to Tony as Adam put the film in and sat down next to Kelly on the other side of the sofa. Kate and Abby had also got their Pyjamas on and were sitting on the air mattress on the floor.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"Abby, look" I whispered in her ear and pointed to the sofa, behind us.

"Awh, that's adorable" we both turned around to look at the couple again. Halfway through the movie Tony had pulled Ziva into his lap and she had lent her head against his chest. "Has Tony asked her out yet?"

"No, he called me yesterday and said he had finally managed to ask her to homecoming, she said yes so he said he will probably ask then"

"Aww, that is cute"

"Abby, you think that everything is cute. OW" I turned around to see Adam trying his hardest not to laugh. "Tony, tell your brother to stop kicking me in the Back. OW! Seriously"

"Adam, carry on kicking Kate in the back"

I punched him in the knee, right where the bone is which made him yelp and stand up, dropping Ziva on the floor in the process. "Ow Kate, that hurt"

"Ow Tony, thanks for dropping me on the floor"

"Sorry Zi, blame Kate, its her fault anyway because if she hadn't of punched me in the knee I wouldn't have dropped you" He picked her up from the floor and sat down on the sofa again, pulling her back into his lap.

"DiNozzo, shut up it was Adams fault for kicking me in the back"

"You deserved it Kate, you kept on talking to Abby about how cute my brother and Ziva looked and I was trying to concentrate on watching the film"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP PLEASE! I AM TRYING TO GET SLEEP AND YOU WOKE ME UP!"

* * *

**Tony's POV**

We turned around to see Jeanne stood at the top of the stairs in a set of silk pyjamas with her hair in a messy bun. Everything was silent apart from the wind outside the windows and the sound of the movie until Kate spoke up.

"I am sorry Jeanne. Adam kicked me, asked Tony to tell him to stop but he told Adam to carry on kicking me so I punched Tony in the knee cap which resulted in him dropping Ziva onto the floor"

"Well can everyone stop shouting and banging, I need my beauty sleep" she gave me a small, seductive wink.

"But practically anyone who is beautiful in the first place doesn't need their beauty sleep do they?"

I tried my best not to laugh when Ziva said this, I looked at Adam to find he was trying his hardest too.

"Ziva, get off Tony's lap please"

"Why? Do you want to sit on it?" unfortunately for the rest of the girls they couldn't hold their laughter in any longer as a fit of giggles erupted in the room.

"No, but you two aren't dating so why would you be sitting on Tony's lap"

"No, they aren't but Tony did kis-"

"ABBY! Don't you dare!"

"No Abby, if you tell me I will buy you tickets to the Brain Matter concert"

"Tony kissed her" She blurted out as both I and Ziva glared at her.

"WHAT?" We all watched her as she climbed back up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Thanks a lot, just what we needed" Ziva said.

"I am so sorry you guys but she said she will buy me tickets to the Brain Matter concert and I don't have enough money to buy them myself"

"Abs, she won't buy you them, she only said that to make you tell her. She is just a manipulative evil bitch!"

"ZIVA GIBBS! LANGUAGE" came a voice from the kitchen, presumably Shannon's.

"Sorry Mum" she shouted back before taking the remote from Adams grasp and pressing play again. "Come on, I would at least like to finish watching this film before Christmas please"

She repositioned herself so her head was once again leaning on my chest. The film had just finished when I heard her breaths even out, I look down to see her fully asleep in my arms. I carefully picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom, placing her down on her bed. I draped the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead before turning her light off.

"Goodnight Ziva" I muttered before walking back out of her room, quietly shutting her door behind me. I walked downstairs to see Kate and Abby laying on the mattress talking about something girly that I wouldn't understand at all. "Night guys, im going home. Abs can you please tell Ziva that I will pick her up at 7 tomorrow?"

"Will do, bye Tony"

"Bye Katie"

"Bye DiNozzo" I gave them both a huge grin as I pick up my jacket and slip my trainers on, walking out of the door and down the driveway to my car.

_**I kissed Ziva. **_Was all I could think of.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

The next day I woke up to find myself not leaning on Tony anymore but lying in my own bed. I swung my legs to the side and climbed out, walking over to the closet I opened up one of the doors to reveal my homecoming dress that was hanging from it. I had gone dress shopping last week with Kate and Abby earlier in the week and had bought a deep wine colour, strapless dress. It was tight – fitted around the chest and waist but flowed freely from there and it came up to my knees. We had decided to each get a short dress for the homecoming dance and then a long dress for prom. We had all got ones that came up to our knees and they were all strapless. Abby's was a plain black dress that was also tight – fitted around the chest and waist but flowed down to the knees. Kate had chosen a royal blue dress that was the same style as Abby's.

I quickly get changed into some cargo pants and a black tank top and go downstairs to find Abby and Kate still asleep. I look at the clock to see what time it is before going in the kitchen to get something to eat. _**7:30, Kate will be up in a bit.**_ I go over to the fridge and find a note stuck to it.

_Girls,_

_Jethro has gone to work so if you have an emergency and you can't reach me ring his work phone. I've gone to the supermarket so if you need anything ring my mobile. I will see you later._

_Shannon._

I let out a deep sigh as I open the fridge and pull out the orange juice and milk. I grab the coco pops from the counter and pour them into a bowl with some milk, I take a glass out of the cupboard and pour some orange juice Into that. By the time I have started to eat Kate had woken and sat down to eat some breakfast.

"Ziva, can I ask you something?"

"Yeh sure, go on"

"How do you know you like someone?"

"I don't know really, you smile around them a lot and you always seem to feel better and happier when they are there. You know how I have always liked Tony?" she nodded her head "Well ever since that Thursday when he slept at mine and we watched a movie together I have just been happier because ever since that we have been hanging out every day and at the end of all that then they might start to like you too, if you act yourself around them and don't be some fake then they will know the real you and people like that better. Why? Who do you like?"

"You know the boy who is in our Spanish that sits at the back of the class and is always quiet around other people that he doesn't like?"

"You like Ari Haswari?"

I see her biting her lip and gently nodding her head. I can tell that she's scared about it because Ari can be quiet but if anyone hurts him or his friends then they will regret it. He takes martial arts and helps teach me. You can tell that she really likes him when she looks at him and when he looks back at her you can tell he has feelings for her too. Unfortunately they can't tell that they like each other so I pull out my phone and text a quick 911 to Tony and McGee, asking them to come over as soon as possible. I smiled once I had got the replies saying they will be there within 10 minutes. All we had to do now was wake Abby up and get her a CAF – POW to make sure she's awake and can function properly.

McGee was the first one to come, equipped with a mega large CAF – POW he walked over to Abby and gently shook her awake. She stirred a bit but woke up fully when Tony barged into the house playing Brain Matter.

"Tony, turn it off! Why are you listening to that anyway? I thought you hated brain matter"

"I don't Zee-vah but I know what Abby's like in the morning and she normally only wakes up with Brain Matter playing so I wanted my favourite Goth to be happy"

"Thanks Tony that helped, oohh CAF –POW, thank you Timmy" she gives him a small hug before she turns back to us, slurping her drink. "So what are you both doing here?"

"Ziva sent us a 911, actually why are we here Zi?"

"Well Tim, Kate has a little crush on someone and we are going to help her get him. The only problem is that he has walls built and hardly speaks to anyone"

"Who do you like Katie?"

"She likes Ari Haswari, he is in mine and Kate's Spanish class and he also teaches me martial arts."

"Whoa, Ari?"

"Yes Tony, Ari" I snapped.

"Wow I never knew Kate to like a boy, I thought she was a lesbian"

"Shut up Tony or I will cut something off and you will not like it very much" I glance down at his balls and he immediately gets the message and moves his hands to cover them up. I look back up at his face to see his mouth is open and his eyes are wide.

"No, no you cannot cut off my balls Ziva" I give him a small smirk as I tell him to sit down with everyone else.

"So, we all need to figure out a plan to get Ari and Kate dancing together at the dance, they will realise how much they like each other and then BAM! We have ourselves the new latest couple"

"you called us round here at 8:30 in a morning for that? Come on, Kate will probably chicken out anyway" I roll my eyes and notice that he has a big bruise forming on his knee from where Kate had punched him yesterday. With one swift movement I kicked him when the bruise was and made him yelp in pain and the rest of us burst into laughter. He let out a sigh and got back up from the floor. I had been talking to Kate about how we should do her hair when Tony grabbed my waist and tickled me until I also fell to the floor, pulling him along with me. We both yelped when we hit the floor, especially Tony as he hit the floor and then had me fall on top of him. We rolled round the room, tickling each other until we had enough and collapsed in a heap on the sofa. I turned around to face him and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Truce?"

"Truce" he grabbed my hand but instead of shaking it, he pulled me into a big bear hug. Abby had joined after a couple of seconds and after a few minutes we were all in a massive group hug with me in the middle.

"Tony! Let go, I can't breathe. Anyway me and the girls need to get ready for tonight so please can you and Tim leave?"

"You need eight hours to get ready? I'm only picking you up at seven and its ten now"

"What?" I looked at the clock to see that it indeed read 10am. "No but we need to go to the mall to get shoes and that so bye" I said whilst basically pushing out of the door.

"Bye you lot, Kate I will text Ari and tell him that you love him don't worry about it"

"You better not DiNozzo!"

He began to say something else but was cut off when the door slammed shut in his face. We all went back into the kitchen so Abby could also get something to eat whilst me and Kate tidied up. Once we had done we had all gotten changed with me in the same tank top I had put on this morning but I wore some skinny jeans instead of cargo pants, I grabbed my jacket and bag from the coffee table and went outside where Kate and Abby were standing, locking the front door on my way out. Abby was in a Brain Matter band top with a red and black mini skirt and platform boots. She had her hair in pigtails, just like it is any other day. Kate was wearing skinny jeans just like me with a black and white tee, her hair was pulled up into a ponytail as I had took mine out and let my hair be free.

20 minutes and 1 bus ride later we all arrived at the mall and went into Office to try and find some shoes for the dance. We all decided to wear black high heels as they went with all of the dresses. Abby had bought some with a thin heel s, they were plain with a strap over the middle of the foot as me and Kate had both bought heel wedges.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" I turn around to see no one there. "Abby, Kate?"

"Calm down they are over there" I turn back around to see Tim stood next to me with his hand out, pointing to a table in Starbucks. "I will see you later Ziva"

"Thanks Tim, bye" I run over to the table and sit down next to Kate. "Where did you go? When I couldn't find you Tim told me"

"Wait Timmy was here?"

"Yes Abby Tim was here; he had a bag from the game store upstairs so I guess he was getting the new world of war craft game. Does anyone know what time it is?"

"1:20"

"Thanks Kate, do you want to get going now so we can get ready?"

"Sure I want a coffee and I'm sure Abby will like a CAF – POW too. Do you want anything Zi?"

"Coffee please"

"Coming right up, will be back in a minute" she goes off and joins the back of the queue in the coffee shop as I turn to Abby.

"You really like him don't you?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"McGee, Abs. You really like him. I can tell by the way you look at him and also how whenever he tells you that you look really pretty today which is practically every day, you get a slight blush on your cheeks. Also I can hear the happiness in your voice whenever you speak of him"

"Ok fine, yes I really like him. I've liked him basically for ever but I don't think he likes me too. We kissed once in fifth grade but we spoke nothing of it and carried on being best friends"

"Can I tell you something?" I paused, waiting for her answer. When she didn't say anything, just nod I took that as an approval for me to carry on. "He does like you Abs, honestly the way you look at him is the same way he looks at you so I reckon you should tell him how you feel at the dance tonight"

"Really? You think I should?"

"Yeah I do"

"Ok, I will do, what about you and Tony?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and tried to hide it by turning around to look at the clock that was on the wall facing the coffee shop. "I saw that Ziva, no point trying to hide it"

"Damn it, anyway we only kissed, twice. I've liked him since sixth grade remember but when he went out with Wendy Miller, do you remember her? The one with blonde hair and glasses? Well I was quite disappointed so I went out with Michael Rivkin instead to try and get my mind off him. We went out for a while and I thought I was starting to love him but when Tony broke up with Wendy and started going out with my sister I knew I couldn't last seeing him every day, especially making out with Jeanne so I got depressed and broke up with Michael. Then a couple of weeks ago him and Jeanne broke up and now we are here talking about how he kissed me – twice at last night's football game. So there is your answer I have and probably always will like Tony" I had just finished talking when Kate came back with a cup holder and a bag of what looked like doughnuts. _**If Tony was here now he would have snatched that bag of doughnuts and scoffed them right away. Shut up Ziva you are here with your friends so stop thinking about Tony and carry on having a good time.**_

"Ziva?"

"What?" I snapped only just realizing how mean that sounded. "I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to snap"

"No worries I was just saying that your coffee and Doughnut are there" she pointed down onto the table where my coffee and a chocolate covered doughnut laid. "Shall we get going so we can make sure you look even more beautiful and Tony can finally admit that he is in love with you?"

"KATE!"

"Shoot, sorry Ziva, you weren't meant to know"

"It's fine Kate, honestly. I know anyway"

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"You know the pool party last weekend? Well underneath my bikini there was a card and a necklace. I weren't planning on looking at them but I got a little bit too curious so I looked at them and inside the card it said; to my crazy, beautiful Ninja. Have a great Birthday Zi, Love you. Love from Tony with three kisses. I then looked at the necklace and it said I love you on it so to be honest I think he got the message across clearly"

"Wow. Do you want to know how long he has had that in his draw for?" I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew he hadn't got it the day he broke up with Jeanne but I didn't know when he actually did get it. I slowly nod my head and wait for her answer "Ever since sixth grade" my eyes moved from being narrow to being wide. _**Tony has liked me for four years and hasn't said anything? That's why he was acting weird when I was going out with Michael. **_

"Wow" was all I said before I picked up my doughnut and coffee and walking out of the coffee shop and out of the mall all together and head towards the bus stop. After a couple of minutes I hear two people running with heavy footing. I whirl around to see Abby panting for breath and Kate with pink cheeks due to having to run and catch up with me. "Thank you for finally joining me" I said with my best serious look on my face before he turned into a huge grin.

"If you hadn't of gone then we wouldn't have to be running to try and catch you up"

"Sorry Abs, let's go" I chuck my empty coffee cup into the nearest trash can and climb the bus behind Kate with Abby just behind me. We all show him our return tickets and make our way to go and sit on the back seats. When we are sat down I turn to Abby and ask what she is doing with her hair for the dance.

"I'm thinking of having it just down and straight with the two bits at the side pinned back. Kate?"

"Just naturally I think. I think Ziva's right that if you act fake then people won't know and like you for you they will like you for someone you're not. What about you Zi?"

"Do you think you could lightly curl mine Abs? I will keep it the way it is but just define the curls so they don't go all wild"

"Course I will. I will do your hair and Kate can do your make – up. What do you think?"

"I think that tonight will be amazing"

"Me too" Kate said, giving us a toothy grin.

"Me three" Abby chipped in whilst practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Four and a half hours later we were all in our dresses with our hair and make – up done. We came downstairs to see Mum and Dad sat on the sofa watching some movie that Tony would have probably seen millions of times. When they heard us coming down the stairs they whipped their heads just in time to see me descending them. I heard Mum gasp and saw a small tear trickle down her cheek, when Dad wiped it away I pretended not to notice the one in the corner of his eye which he made sure it didn't fall.

"Mum, Dad. Don't cry" I go over to Mum and give her a big hug.

"They are happy tears darling. Very happy tears. You look beautiful; all three of you look beautiful"

"Thank you Shannon" Kate said, giving her a small smile which she gladly returned. I turn to my Dad and give him a big hug too as he whispers in my ear "you look gorgeous Ziver"

"Thanks Dad" I grab my coat and my purse just as the doorbell rang signalling that Tony and Tim were here. Mum goes over to let them in and by the look on Tony's face when he saw me I am guessing he liked my dress. His chin was nearly hitting the floor when I moved over to him and brought his head up so he could meet my gaze.

"Tony, my heads up here, not down there"

"Sorry, you just look. Well. Um. Wow!"

"Thanks" I give him a small peck on the cheek and take his hand in mine, entwining our fingers together. I couldn't help but notice how perfect they fit together as I walked out of the door bidding my Mum and Dad goodbye and went to Tony's car. We had chosen that me and Tony would go in his mustang whilst Tim took Abby and Kate in his Porsche. Once Tony had climbed into the car himself I leaned over to the driver's side and planted a kiss on his lips.

"How's the plan coming along?" I asked when I pulled away.

"The plan is coming along perfectly" he replied and captured my lips one more time before setting off just ahead of the others.

* * *

**A/N: OOoohh what's the plan? Does Tony finally get to admit his feelings to Ziva? Does McGee and Abby get together too? Read on and find out **** yay! Another Tiva kiss **** hope you like it. Sorry it was so long. Anyway, i don't know what Wendy actually does look like but that is what i can picture her looking next chapter will reveal what the plan is and what happens at the dance. Please review and tell me what you think. I have written two more stories and they should be up tonight too.**

**~Rachel**


	10. Homecoming

**A/N: oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for not updating earlier; I've just been really busy with school work and everything. Will try and update again sometime this weekend. I will also try and update Not So Secret and Best friends, Boyfriends and Basketball very soon. Already have started writing them I just need to finish them.**

**Who else cried when they watched Berlin? Oh my god, cliff hanger much. And the hand bit when their hands were entwined together, the car hit, they let go so Tony could control the car and Ziva could protect herself from the impact and then when the car had stopped spinning, Tony reached for Ziva's hand so he knows that Ziva's ok but it falls just before he could grab it. Why do they always have to put 'To be continued' after an episode with a really bad ending. I need to know if any of them are dead or if they are both alive. The worst thing is that you know Tony won't die because Michael has signed his contract for season 11 but we don't know about Ziva as Cote hasn't signed her contract yet. Don't worry about McGee or Abby or Gibbs though as Sean, Pauley and Mark have also signed their contract so they are definitely in season 11. Let's keep our fingers crossed that Cote will soon though. She better not leave, she was in the middle of telling Tony something too when they had to put in that a stupid car came and crashed into them. Can't wait to see tonight's episode and I hope they are both alright. Not long now :D AHHHHH! Anyway enough of me ranting lets read remember to review and tell me what you thought of it, can't believe that this authors note is over 300 words. Oooppss, anyway please enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: It is not mine but I wouldn't mind owning the writers so I know if they make Tony and Ziva ok or not **

* * *

**Abby's POV**

As soon as I got out of Timmy's car I notice Jeanne smirking as she watches her sister also get out of Timmy's car with Tony nowhere in sight. Her face drops though when Ziva put her arm back into the car and pulled him out of it with their fingers entwined again. A couple of streets away from the school, Tony's car had broken down, they had put the hazard lights on and had called for a pick – up truck to take his car to the garage when Tim stopped next to them and asked if they wanted a lift the rest of the way.

When Tony had fully gotten out of the car, I leaned over to him and whispered something into his ear. He turned around to where I was looking moments before and gave Jeanne a little wave using the hand that was in Ziva's, showing off that he was with someone else. Just for good measure and in case she didn't see the wave; he lent down and placed a small but firm kiss on Ziva's lips. They pulled away just in time to see Jeanne storming back into the school hall.

"Nice one Tony" I say as I nudge his shoulder with mine. "Is everything sorted?"

"Yep, everything is sorted. Everything sorted on your side?"

"Yep, everything's ready, we just need our people"

"What's happening Abby? What's sorted?" Kate asks, coming towards us with Timmy in tow.

"Erm" I begin to stutter and look at Tony and Ziva for help. They were looking everywhere apart from each other, Me, Kate and Timmy because they know that if they look at anyone in the eyes, then they will burst into laughter. My face broke out into a huge grin when I thought of a idea to get Tony back for not helping me. "I had everything sorted out for a sleepover tonight at my house but when I asked my Mum and Dad they said no so Tony said he doesn't mind if we had it at his house instead"

"Really? Awesome Thanks Tony"

"No problem Kate, just give me a second I need to talk to our dear friend Abby over there for a couple of minutes" He pointed over to a grassy area at the front of the school and I gulp as he lets go of Ziva's hand and dragged me along, leaving three very confused people behind us. "Abby? What the hell was that all about?"

"I'm so sorry Tony but the first thing I could think of was us having a sleepover without revealing the plan to Kate. Your name was the first one I could think of"

"Why couldn't we have gone to your house anyway?"

"My parents wouldn't actually mind if I have my friends over but just because my Parents are deaf, doesn't mean my neighbours are too. They will probably complain about the noise to the police and none of us would want that would they?"

"I guess not, I'm sorry I overreacted Abby. Hug?"

"Of course, I'm sorry I kind of sprung this on you, huh?" I gave him a big hug but not quite as strong as the normal ones I give people.

"Nah, its ok Abs, shall we go inside and get this party started?" He put his arm around my shoulder as I nodded my head and we made our way back over to the other three who were engrossed in a conversation.

"You guys done with your little chat now?" McGee asked as Tony moved his arm from my shoulder and Timmy replaced it with his own.

"Yes we are, can we go inside now. I'm getting cold"

"Of course Abs" he gave me a kiss on my temple and moved his arm from my shoulder to my waist. He put his other arm around Kate's waist as we were walking up the school steps towards the doors. I quickly glanced back to see Tony and Ziva walking a couple of spaces behind us, Tony's arm around Ziva's waist. Keeping her close.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

When we walked into the school hall our mouths were agape. It looked amazing. The school gym had been decorated with Claret, Gold and White banners – the school colours with tables around the room, surrounding the middle. A table with snacks and punch on it was located at the far side of the gym, opposite the stage and music was blaring out of the speakers that were in each corners of the large room.

"Wow, they really went all out this year huh?"

"Yep they really did" Abby said with her head scanning around the room. "Come on, lets dance" she grabbed hold of Ziva and Kate's hands as they grabbed onto mine and McGee's to also pull us onto the gym floor.

"Come on Zi, I don't dance"

"Sure you do Tony. Please will you dance? For me?"

"Fine but I am only doing it today"

"Yay" she pulled me into the middle of the floor where Tim, Kate, Abby, Kate's little brother – James and McGee's little sister – Sarah were already dancing. After a couple of songs we left the dance floor to look for a spare table and sat down.

"Seriously, who listens to this music?" Abby complained when Hottest Girl in the World by JLS started to play.

"I know this song is shit" I said, only to receive a blow to the gut with Ziva's elbow.

"Tony, there are kids around. Stop swearing"

"Don't worry about it Ziva. Mum says Shit and Fuck all of the time"

"James, since when does Mum swear? She never swears"

"Well Kate. Last night she kept on going '_Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck, Oh Fuck' _and then she went '_Oh Shit Darren'_ see I told you she swore" he said before taking a small sip of his drink. I scoffed along with Kate and McGee doing the same thing and Abby and Ziva putting their hands over their mouths to muffle their laughter. "Oh god. They were having sex weren't they?" he asks with a look of disgust on his face.

"Yep" I say trying to hide the huge grin that's spreading across my face.

"That's disgusting. Anyone know something to get my mind of the fact that I had just heard my Mum and Dad having sex?"

"Nope, you will have to deal with it James"

"That's not fair Tony. I'm going to get another drink, do you want to come with Sarah?" she nodded her head and took the arm he was offering her before walking towards the other side of the room.

Once they were out of ear – shot we turned around and started talking.

"Do you reckon something is going on between them two?" Ziva asks.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. Imagine this Kate if James and Sarah get together and end up married then you and McGee will be related. God I couldn't think of anything worse" I joked only to get a slap on my arm and a glare from both Abby and Ziva. "Only kidding McGoo" I laughed nervously.

We carried on talking for a bit longer until the voice of Principle Vance came on over the speakers saying it was time to crown the homecoming King, Queen, Prince and Princess. They don't usually do a Prince and Princess option but the student body did a survey about it and many people wanted it to happen.

"Good evening students will the nominees for the Homecoming King and Queen Come up on stage" I placed a quick kiss on Ziva's cheek before walking up on stage behind a fellow football team member – Josh Roberts. Me and Jeanne had put ourselves forward for it when we were still going out and when we broke up it was too late to back out so I still have to go through with it. I look towards Jeanne and notice she is looking at me, when she sees me looking she gives me a wink and a small smile.

"Thank you, first of all I would like to thank the dance committee and I would like to say that you have done a really good job decorating and sorting everything out for tonight. And now to find out who the Homecoming Prince is" The room went silent as he pulled out the little card from the envelope. "And the homecoming Prince is. Anthony DiNozzo" I look out into the crowd of students and see Ziva's face light into a huge grin as I walk to the front of the stage to receive my crown.

"And the Homecoming Princess is. Ziva Gibbs" I was still looking at her when her eyes went wide and her mouth was wide open. She scowled at me before she slowly made her way through the crowd and onto the stage next to me. She got her small tiara and we moved out of the way so the King and Queen could be crowned.

Whilst the Principle were handing out more thank you's for the people that have helped the school, not only tonight but throughout the whole year, Ziva turned to me and whispered in my ear. Making sure no one else could hear us.

"Was this your idea?

"Nope, Abby said she knew I would win because she has heard over 200 people said that they would be voting for me and she said it would be fun to put you In for the Princess. I knew about it though"

"Thank you, it's very nice"

"No problems now let's see what happens?"

"Firstly I would like to announce that this year's Homecoming King is. Ari Haswari." There were several gasps as Ari walked towards the stage with a confused look on his face. "And finally, this year's Homecoming Queen is. Caitlin Todd" Just like Ziva's had, her eyes went wide but then narrowed when she saw me and Ziva snickering. She too made her way on the stage to receive the tiara, hers slightly bigger than Ziva's. "Please will Anthony, Ziva, Caitlin and Ari all make their way onto the dance floor to have the first slow dance of the evening?"

When we had all made it to the middle of the school hall with a large group of people watching us. A Thousand Years by Christina Perri started playing and Ziva rested her head on my chest, with my hand on her waist as we swayed to the music. She only lifted her head once during the song, only to look behind her shoulder to see how Kate was doing. Once seeing that she too had her head resting on Ari's chest with Ari's hand on her waist she returned to dancing.

* * *

After that the night went by pretty quickly and before we knew It we were all in our pyjamas sat on my couch watching a movie. Kate was wearing Pink and White flannel pants with a black vest top. Abby was wearing black and white flannel shorts and a tee with a band none of us know of logo on it. McGee too was wearing flannel pants with a shirt and Ziva, well Ziva was wearing a pair of my boxers and one of my shirts. I couldn't help but smile as she snuggled more into my side.

"Zi, I need to tell you something" she looked me in the eyes in I know it's going to be now or never. I take a deep breath before continuing. "I love you"

She is silent for a couple minutes before slowly leaning in a capturing my lips with hers. Saying "I love you too" when she pulls away with a huge smile on her face and resting her head back onto my shoulder to carry on watching the movie.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. Like i said before, I'm so sorry this took a while to write. I've been struggling with school work and have also had that mixed with Writers block. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Please can you review to tell me what you think? I'm not so sure that I like this chapter so tell me please. Thank you.**

**~ Rachel.**


	11. Jealous Ex

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Turned out it was better than I thought. Who watched Tuesday's episode? I loved it, even though Tony and Ziva were in the hospital. Tony with a bandage on his nose and Ziva with a sling on her shoulder the one question Tony has to ask is "How's my car?" I couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at the part where Abby pretended to be Tony's secretary too so Tony got out of talking to his insurance company. Did anyone else see the bit where Gibbs asked Tony "Did anything happen in Berlin between you two?" and he found his knuckles very very interesting. I think something did happen between them too, just like in Paris but they won't admit it. Everyone knows they shared the same bed but no – one knows what happened in that bed. Ahh can't wait for next week's episode. Watch the promo its good. This investigator asks Ziva "Did you sleep with him?" You don't know who he's talking about but me and my friend think he is talking about Tony. If he is talking about Tony and she says yes I will literally die, I doubt it but that could be the start of TIVA. AHHHH. Anyway rant over now. **

**I will try and updates soon with my other stories don't worry. I would just like to thank MauraRizzoli1 for helping me with my stories. She is a great friend and has really good ideas. Read her stories: April fool's, Baby and An Unexpected Gift. They are really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I do however own Adam DiNozzo because Tony doesn't have a brother. Obviously. **

* * *

The weeks went fast after the dance and when Tony and Ziva told each other that they love them. Abby and McGee were now Boyfriend and Girlfriend and Kate and Ari had gone on a couple of dates. For Tony and Ziva, well they were stronger than ever – if Jeanne weren't involved. And today wasn't one of them days.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

"Tonnyyyy" I look up from my phone and sighed when I saw the owner of the voice.

"What do you want Jeanne?"

"We need to talk" she sits down on the bench next to me and smooths down her skirt.

"Go on then"

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. I want you to break up with my slutty sister and get back together with me. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think No Jeanne. I am not leaving Ziva for you. I love her Jeanne, her not you so if that is all you wanted then please leave"

"Fine, but you will be mine, one way or another" she got up and walked back to the entrance of the park. Once she had fully left, I took my phone back out of my pocket, exited my game of Tetris and sent a quick text.

_To: Ziva_

_Hey Zi, can I come over? We need to talk._

_Love Tony xxx_

I started walking back to the entrance of the park but turned right, towards Ziva's house instead of left towards my house. I was just walking through the gates when my phone buzzed in my hand.

_From: Ziva_

_Hey, of course you can. Walk straight in and I'm in the basement. See you later. Love you._

_Love Ziva xxx_

I smiled and typed '_I love you too' _before pocketing my phone again and opening the front door to Ziva's house. I was amazed at how close her house was to the park as I was only there a couple of minutes ago. I gave Shannon a small nod when I passed her in the front room and walked down the stairs, into the basement.

I found a spare stool and sat down next to Gibbs, watching Ziva sand the boat in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asks, jumping over the top of the boat into the inside to sand that bit.

"Guess who I saw when I was in the park this morning?"

"Who? I'm guessing by your expression that it wasn't James Bond?"

"Nope. It was Jeanne. Again"

She sighed and sat down in the boat, crossing her legs. "What did she say this time?"

"She said; I want you to break up with my slutty little sister and get back together with me. Don't worry, I said No and told her that I love you and not her but its starting to annoy me"

"yeh me too, what are we going to do about it?" she jumped back over the boat and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it, I will sort it out"

"Oh, sorry Gibbs I forgot you were there" He chuckles lightly and places his now empty glass next to the bottle of bourbon before standing up and walking up the stairs and out of his basement. Shouting "Well Done Ziver, Good job" before he left.

She smiled and sat down in my lap, putting her arms around my neck, curling up into my chest.

* * *

**Gibbs POV**

My blood started to boil when Tony told Ziva of what Jeanne had said to him. Ever since Tony broke up with her, she has been acting differently. She has been swearing more, going to more parties, she has been wearing shorter skirts and low – cut tops and has been wearing way to much make – up. I'm positive that she has been sleeping around too with the way she acts but I'd rather not think of that right now.

It was 9 o'clock when she got back home from wherever she was. Ziva and Kelly were with Tony and Adam at their house having a meal with their Father. Their Mother had died when they were young. Adam was 7 and poor Tony was only 2 years old. Anthony Senior had dated a lot of women since then, many of them becoming step and ex – step moms. He had sent them to a boarding school for a little while until he sorted out his act and then he brought them back to Washington to a normal high school. When they did return back, Adam was in senior year along with Kelly and Tony, Ziva and Abby was all a freshman at the same high school. Apparently Tim and Kate had gone to a different high school but moved to theirs last year (sophomore year). So now I have one daughter that's engaged and is in University, one daughter that's a senior and one daughter that's a junior. _**God I'm getting old**_.

I walked into the front room to wear Shannon and Jeanne was talking about something and sat down on the other side of my daughter.

"Jeanne, I need to talk to you"

"Yes Daddy?"

"What has happened to you Jeanne? Why have you changed so much?"

"What are you talking about Jethro?"

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed it Shannon. She's been acting differently, have you seen the amount of make – up she's been wearing? She has been telling Tony to break up with her 'slutty sister' and get back together with her every week for the past month, why were you doing that Jeanne?" I ask, putting quote marks around the slutty sister with my hands.

"You said that Jeanne?"

"Yes, she stole my boyfriend and I want him back. Did she tell you of how Tony started going out with her in the first place? She slapped me and told Tony to call me a bitch and break up with me so she could go out with him. Do you think that is fair Daddy?"

"What happened that day? Because you and Ziva have told me two different stories"

"Well I woke her up on the Thursday and she pounced on me then ran out of the door. I mean, I didn't even do anything wrong to wake her up. Tony took off after her and I followed them both and found them at the running track. She shouted at me and then slapped me across my cheek and ran off again. Tony talked to me and called me a bitch and said that I should stop being mean to Ziva and then left me In the freezing cold. Tony wont usually say something like that to me so I'm guessing that Ziva told him to do it."

"That is totally different to what your sister has told me. I will talk to her tomorrow, go to bed please"

"Yes Daddy. Goodnight Mom"

"Goodnight dear" she gave us both a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs.

* * *

What they failed to see was the evil grin that was on her face when she went upstairs. Tony would be hers one day all she had to do was getting rid of Ziva. And she will find a way to do that, she will.

* * *

**A/N: Jeanne, Jeanne What are you doing? You are a bitch. She is a manipulative evil bitch. I think Scottie Thompson is a good actress though. I just hate Jeanne Beniot. Of course she is Jeanne Gibbs here but anyways, please review. I don't really like this chapter but I had to come up with something.**

**If anyone will like a spoiler for what happens with Jeanne then please review and I will PM it to you thanks :D**

**~ Rachel**


	12. Halloween Party

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Who watched Double Blind? I was like :o. He's been tracking Gibbs and not Ziva or Vance. And I felt so sorry for Tony when he was talking to Ziva about Adam and she was like 'I felt alone' and then he said 'well I don't know if it is my Hebrew but I am sure I told you before you left that you are not alone' they talked – well snapped at each other for a bit longer and then he left ****. They need to reveal their feelings for each other. And also, Cote hasn't signed her contract for season 11 yet **** apparently the cliff – hanger is something like she gets the choice to stay an NCIS agent or go back to Israel and become a Mossad officer again and maybe become the new director of Mossad. That is what the rumors are saying so don't hate me if it isn't true. Mike Franks is back on Tuesday too, acting as Gibbs mentor. Of course, Mike is a ghost, he isn't alive, and he is still dead. Unfortunately. I'm going to stop ranting about it now and get on with the chapter. Sorry :/. Wow over 200 words for the authors note. Sorry. Oops Rule 6. Sorr- you know what, I'm going to shut up now and get on with it. Lmao, I'm turning into DiNozzo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I do own my 4 pet fish that are called Tiva, McAbby, Kate and Gibbs. Mum tried to get me to change their names but I said no. We only got them yesterday and she hasn't stopped going on about the names since. I might be getting a corn snake soon too and the name I have picked out is like too long but I can't be bothered changing it. I am just calling in Jethro though. The name originally was: Leroy Jethro Anthony Ziva Timothy Abigail Caitlin Jennifer Gibbs. The shortened version on that is: Leroy Jethro Tony Ziva McGee Abby Kate Jenny Gibbs. My Dad argued with me on that one, they think I am too obsessed with NCIS, I think I just love it too much. It's not my fault that I know all the names of the characters and the actors that portray those characters and also when their birthdays are. Ok I am officially going to shut up on this one and get on with the chapter because we are already at 439 words and we haven't even started yet. Enjoy. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Abby, Abby, Abby"

"Yes Tony?" she turns around in the lunch line to face her eager best friend.

"I'm having a Halloween party this weekend and have no idea how to set up and decorate. So please will you help me? You're the one that loves Halloween the most out of the 6 of us"

"6 of us?"

"Yes, Me, You, Zee, Kate, McGee and Ari"

"oh right, I forgot that we were friends with Ari now"

"Anyway, please will you help?"

"Sure"

"Great, come round on Saturday around 1. Party starts at 5 and Zee's coming to help too"

"Yay! I love Halloween. Can Timmy come too? Please Tony?"

"Course he can Abs. Can you ask Kate is she wants to as well? Tell her Ari can help too if she wants him to. Right, I have to go to Football Practise. Bye Abby" he kissed he cheek and ran out of the cafeteria towards the other side of the school.

* * *

Saturday came soon enough and Tony and Ziva were sat on Tony's bed watching a movie and drinking hot chocolate whilst waiting for everyone else to arrive.

They were halfway through watching To Russia With Love when the doorbell rang. They trudged down stairs and put their empty mugs in the sink before opening the door to reveal Abby, Kate, McGee and Ari holding their costumes in one hand and bags of decorations in the other.

"Thanks for coming, you can put your costumes upstairs in my room and then you can put the decorations wherever you think they should go" Tony says, moving out of the way to let everybody inside.

"Thanks Tony" Abby drops a few bags onto the sofa and takes every ones costume including her own into Tony's bedroom. When she returned back downstairs, she saw Ziva on top of Tony's shoulders, hanging paper skeletons on the wall lights and McGee was hanging different sized cobwebs around the living and dining room. After noticing that Kate and Ari were nowhere to be seen but hearing squeals coming from outside, she looks out of the window and sees Kate also on top of Ari's shoulders, hanging human sized monsters on the trees, which consisted of A Witch, A Ghost, A Skeleton and Frankenstein.

"Abs, if I lift you up on my shoulders, will you please hang this up for me in the corner?"

"Sure Timmy" she takes the cobweb out of his hands and stands on one of the arms of the sofas as McGee crouches down so she could climb onto his shoulders. Once she was there, he carefully stood up and walked over to the corner of the living room where he wanted her to put it. Abby pinned up the large cobweb before they moved back towards the couch so Abby could get down.

* * *

A couple of hours later, all the decorations were done and up around the house and outside. The music were in the music player, waiting for them to press play, the food and drinks were out in the kitchen on the long table and everyone were in their costumes. McGee was a Dracula, his costume complete with fangs and a long cloak. Kate was a witch, wearing a short but not too short black dress, a shorter cloak than McGee's, a broomstick and a hat. Ari was a rock star with the leather jacket, boots and shades hanging from his tee and Abby was a forensic scientist with the science goggles and the lab coat. Underneath the lab coat she still wore her usual black and red mini skirt, a band tee and platform boots and her hear was still in pig tails. Tony and Ziva were matching with their costumes being superman and superwoman. Ziva wore the small blue and red dress with the superman logo in the middle bit and the red cloak, her hair was curled with the headband that superwoman usually wears in her hair. Tony wore the normal superman suit with the red cloak and his hair was combed over with gel. They matched perfectly.

* * *

Soon enough the house was full with guests and Halloween music was blaring through the speakers.

"Tony? Is that you?" He was sat on the roof trying to get away from all the drunken teenagers that were making fools of themselves trying to dance or play a game of beer pong.

"Yeh it's me. It's a bit crazy down there don't you think?" he asked whilst pulling Ziva up so she could lie down next to him. "Are we still on for our date tomorrow?" he turned onto his side so he could face her.

"Yeah, what time are you picking me up again?"

"9. And before you ask – because I know you're about to. No I am not going to tell you where we are going, it is going to be a surprise" she huffed but put her head on his chest and looked up at the stars. They stayed like that for 10 minutes until they heard Abby shouting for Tony. "We better get inside"

"mm" she climbed back down part of the roof and jumped onto Tony's balcony walking back into the house with Tony following closely behind her.

"Tony there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere" Abby shouted – clearly drunk but trying to hide it.

"I've been upstairs Abs. What do you need?"

"It's 1am and people are starting to go. I'm just telling you and Ziva bye. McGee is going too. We will see you on Monday at school. Bye Zee"

"Bye Abs" she chuckled a bit when Abby had to clutch onto McGee's arm to stop her from falling over. "Bye McGee"

"Bye Ziva, see you later Tony"

"Bye McGeek" he said but received a smack on his chest for it. "Sorry Zee"

"No problem, I'm going to get going too. I need sleep for our date tomorrow. Bye" she leant up to give him a kiss and whispered '_I love you'_ into his ear before walking out of the door that Abby and McGee walked out of moments before.

* * *

The next morning Ziva looked at the clock and sighed. It was now 10am and he was an hour late. She debated it in her mind for a bit before she finally gave in and grabbed her Dads NIS sweatshirt and house keys. She arrived at Tony's half an hour later due to nipping to the coffee shop and knocked on the door. What she didn't expect was a girl to answer the door in her knickers and one of Tony's shirts. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the girl, the one girl she hated the most in her entire life.

"What are you doing here, Jeanne?"

* * *

**A/N: oh I am evil. Jeanne has struck again. Will Ziva leave? Or will Tony be able to stop her and explain? Please review and tell me what you think! I will try and update as soon as possible.**

**~ Rachel**


	13. Breaking Up

**A/N: Wow got quite a bit of reviews. All saying that they hated the cliff hanger, haha I'm sorry for that :/ here's chapter 13, please tell me what you think. I'm trying to get to 80 reviews buy next chapter **** please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I do however own Adam DiNozzo.**

* * *

**Previously on High School – Teenage Dreams**

"_**What are you doing here Jeanne?"**_

* * *

"Tony let me sleep here last night. What about you Ziva?"

"Tony was meant to pick me up an hour ago for our date"

"Well he is still asleep, we had a pretty late night, last night after everyone left if you get what I mean"

Ziva had to blink ferociously to stop the tears that were threatening to spill as she climbed the stairs, leaving a smirking Jeanne behind her. As soon as she walked into Tony's room she was greeted with an empty, messy bed. The messy bit didn't baffle her as Tony's room was always messy but the bit about being empty really confused her. She left Tony's room, closing the door behind her and went down the hall. When she entered the guest bedroom, which was much tidier than Tony's room, Tony was lying in one side of the bed with the other side not messed with.

"Tony!"

"hhhmmmm"

"Tony! Wake Up!"

"Zee?"

"Yes it's me now wake up" she grabs his waist and pinches the sides, making him jump and fall out of the bed.

"Ouch"

"Sorry" she moves out of the way and leans on the far wall, her arms crossed over her chest with her eyes narrowed.

"What? What's wrong Zee?"

* * *

**Jeanne's POV**

'_**It's working' **_I thought as I hear the screaming from upstairs._** 'My plan is working and by tonight, Tony and Ziva will be broken up and hopefully I will have Tony all to myself' **_I place my empty glass in the sink before going to the bottom of the stairs to listen to the conversation.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

"NO I DIDN'T ZIVA. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DIDN'T FOR YOU TO BELIEVE ME?"

"WELL WHY DID JEANNE SAY THAT YOU DID?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JEANNE HAS TOLD YOU? SERIOUSLY ZIVA?"

"WHAT DID HAPPEN THEN IF YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER? BECAUSE WITH YOU IN JUST YOUR BOXERS AND JEANNE IN JUST HER KNICKERS AND ONE OF YOUR SHIRTS, IT SURE LOOKS LIKE YOU DID!"

"SHE WAS TOO DRUNK TO DRIVE HOME AND I WAS TOO DRUNK TO DRIVE SO I LET HER SLEEP IN MY BED. I GAVE HER ONE OF MY SHIRTS SO SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO SLEEP IN HER DRESS AND THEN I WENT INTO THIS BEDROOM AND SLEPT IN HERE. I PROMISE YOU I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER."

Unfortunately the next bit was muffled so I couldn't hear anything but the door swung open and Ziva stormed out. I moved out of the way to make sure they didn't know I was listening in on their conversation.

"Zee! Ziva! Wait, come back!"

"No Tony. I hope you're happy with Jeanne" she stops and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you at school" she wipes her eyes with her sleeves before coming back down the stairs, nodding to me on her way out of the house. I look back at the stairs to see Tony sat on the bottom one, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. I go over to him and sit next to him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Are you ok Tony?"

"Yes I am fine. Just an argument right"

"That didn't sound like just an argument"

"Oh well, we will sort it out, even if we don't get back together"

"I'm sorry Tony. I'm here if you need someone to talk to"

"Thanks Jeanne but I'm ok. Do you mind leaving actually, I just need to be alone right now. I will call you if I need anything"

"Ok. I will see you soon" I give him a kiss on his cheek, the same place where Ziva gave him one before, grabbed my purse and walked out of the house. Once I was outside, I sighed in relief and open my purse. I take the two batteries out of the bag and put them in the trashcan at the end of the street before heading over to E.J's house to tell her what happened.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

I waited a few minutes and looked out of the window to make sure that Jeanne had left before taking my phone from the coffee table in the living room and dialling the all – too familiar number.

They picked up on the second ring with a small hey.

"Hey she's gone"

"_Does she suspect anything"_

"Not that I know of, she said that she is here for me if I want to talk but I said I just want to be alone and I will call her if I do need someone to talk to"

"_Great. How long do we have to pretend?"_

"Not long, maybe a week. How did you know that she had staged it all. And that I didn't actually cheat?"

"_Well, for one your bed is usually made, so when I went in there and it was messy, it meant that someone had slept in there and when you weren't there and I found you in the guest bedroom, the other side of the bed hadn't been slept in so she couldn't have been in there. Plus a big giveaway was the alarm clock on your bedside table"_

"What about the alarm clock?"

"_The back was off and the batteries were out. If you were meant to wake up and come and get me on time"_

"Which I was"

"_Then the batteries were meant to still be in there"_

"Oh right, I'm sorry we couldn't go to our date today. I will make it up to you_"_

"_Eh, don't worry about it. We will do it another time. Oh and just to warn you, you might get shouted at by Abby. She was at my house and I had to pretend that I was crying in case Jeanne was there so I told her what happened and she looked like she was ready to kill you. I will call her later but In case she gets to you before that, then im sorry"_

"Don't be. Look Dad's just got back I have to go_"_

"_Ok, I will see you on Monday. You still picking me and Abs up?"_

"Yeah. I will see you then. Love you_"_

"_I love you too"_

"Bye_"_

"_Bye" _The receiver clicked, signalling that she had hung up. I just managed to clear away the last of the beer bottles before my Dad came into the house, another lady friend with him.

"Junior"

"Hey Dad"

"Junior this is Ashley, Ashley this is my son Anthony DiNozzo Junior"

"Nice to meet you Ashley, look Dad I have to go and finish some homework" Lie "So I will be upstairs. Bye" I didn't give time for him to respond as I bounded up the stairs and into my room. I laid down on my bed and thought of the argument that me and Ziva had before. Well the cover argument anyway.

* * *

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

She got up from the wall and walked over to him. "Just go along with it ok?" once he had nodded his head, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before moving to stand near the door.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER!" she screamed.

"NO I DIDN'T ZIVA. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY I DIDN'T FOR YOU TO BELIEVE ME?"

"WELL WHY DID JEANNE SAY THAT YOU DID?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JEANNE HAS TOLD YOU? SERIOUSLY ZIVA?"

"WHAT DID HAPPEN THEN IF YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER? BECAUSE WITH YOU IN JUST YOUR BOXERS AND JEANNE IN JUST HER KNICKERS AND ONE OF YOUR SHIRTS, IT SURE LOOKS LIKE YOU DID!" He had to bite down on his lip to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out when she shouted at him.

"SHE WAS TOO DRUNK TO DRIVE HOME AND I WAS TOO DRUNK TO DRIVE SO I LET HER SLEEP IN MY BED. I GAVE HER ONE OF MY SHIRTS SO SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO SLEEP IN HER DRESS AND THEN I WENT INTO THIS BEDROOM AND SLEPT IN HERE. I PROMISE YOU I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER"

"Well done! Just play along with the next bit and call me once she has left ok?"

"Yeah will do" I nodded my head before she opened the guest bedroom door and stormed out.

"Zee! Ziva! Wait, come back!"

"No Tony. I hope you're happy with Jeanne" she stops and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I will see you at school" she wipes her eyes with her sleeves before going back down the stairs and out of the house all together.

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

* * *

Hopefully Jeanne will leave us alone now. I 'broke up' with Ziva so I did half of what she wanted me to. All I have to do now is tell her that I don't want to be with her and that her sister had nothing to do with that. Then me and Ziva can get back together again. lets just hope that works.

* * *

**A/N: Not really happy with that but I needed to add something. Please don't hate me if you don't like it. I will update again soon and please review to tell me what you actually thought of it. Sorry for the late update and the crap chapter. Excuse my French.**

**~ Rachel.**


	14. Ziva's Birthday

**A/N: Oh My God, I know I haven't updated this in ages so I'm really sorry about that. It's been at least over a month I think. Please don't kill me! ;( It's 13 weeks till the NCIS Season 11 and the NCIS: Los Angeles season 5 premier. Ahhh **** can't wait. Just thought I'd let you know that this chapter is kind of a crossover with NCIS: Los Angeles with characters including Kensi, Deeks, Nell, Eric, Dom, Nate, Sam and Callen and also with Glee with characters including Marley, Jake, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Ryder, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany. This will probably be the only chapter with the Glee characters in but there might be other chapters with the NCIS: Los Angeles characters in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I also do not own the song; Sixteen going on Seventeen from The Sound of Music, Hollister, Siberian Huskies, Fall out Boy, Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore, Panic! At the Disco, Green Day, Park Way Drive, Asking Alexandria, All Time Low, You Me At Six, Pierce the Veil, My Chemical Romance, Sleeping With Sirens or While She Sleeps. I do however own Adam DiNozzo seen as Tony doesn't have a brother. **

* * *

"Wake Up Zee, it's your birthday!"

"mm, Go away Kelly"

"ZIVA!"

"Piss off Adam!" She roll's over onto her stomach and put her head further into the pillow.

"We have made you pancakes" Kelly says and with that; Ziva slowly lifter her head and looked her older sister in the eye.

"Keep talking"

"There are 5 pancakes downstairs, drizzled in maple syrup and whipped cream with chocolate sprinkles and a cherry on top"

She weren't there to hear the last bit of what Kelly was saying as she had already gotten out of bed and went downstairs, a laughing Kelly and Adam behind her.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Oh my god, thank you so much Kels"

"Ahem"

"And Adam. Thank you they were amazing!"

"Well if you liked them then wait until you see what my brother is doing"

"Oh god, it's going to be cheesy isn't it?"

"You will just have to wait and see won't you"

"Awwh. Ok then, I am going to go and get dresses. I will be down in a bit" I get up off the chair and give Kelly a hug and Adam a kiss on the cheek before going back upstairs.

I return back half an hour later showered and dressed. I my Pink, white and purple bikini covered by ripped denim shorts and a black crop top. My hair had been straightened and pulled back into a high ponytail. When I went into the front room Kelly and Adam had changed and my Mum and Dad were back from wherever they went to. Adam was now wearing some Hawaiian print swimming trunks with a red polo shirt and Kelly was wearing her white sundress that I could vaguely see her black and gold, strapless bikini underneath.

"Morning Sweetie. Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Mom, Morning Dad"

"Morning Ziver"

"Is Grandpa Jack coming?"

"He's arriving tomorrow morning Sweetie, he says that he is sorry he couldn't come sooner and to wish you a very happy birthday"

"I will call him later to say thank you. You said that Abby, Kate, McGee, Ari and Tony could sleep over after the party right?" I had invited some people from school for a pool party this afternoon so people had been telling me all week that they will come along. Of course Tony, Kate, Abby, Ari and McGee had been the first people to reply to my invite.

"Yes I did Honey. Here you go, this is from me and your Dad" She hands me a small box with a gift card on top. I looked at the gift card first to see it is a £50 one from Hollister and when I opened the box, my face broke out into a huge smile.

Inside the box was a gold charm bracelet with 7 different charms on it. The first one I notice when I pick it up to look at it is a small, black replica of the Eiffel Tower. Next to that one was a gold heart with a diamond on the right side. Also on the bracelet there was a peace sign, a dragonfly, a musical note and a star with my birth stone in it. When I got to the last charm, tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Hanging from the Bracelet was a T&Z entwined together. I placed the bracelet onto my wrist and go over to my parents. I hugged them both and whispered a small 'thank you' into both of their ears.

"Zee, this is from me, Adam and Anthony" she handed me a white envelope with _Happy Birthday Zee _written on the front in Kelly's neat scrawl. I looked up at her smiled before slowly opening it, when I saw what was inside, my eyes went wide and I had to find the hardest not to scream. Inside the envelope were 8 tickets to see 13 of my favourite bands at a concert in March.

My smile grew larger as I look through all of the band names again. "There's enough tickets for you to take Tony, McGee, Abby, Kate and Ari. Me and Adam are going with you to make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"We won't do anything stupid, well Tony might because he's, well Tony. But the rest of us won't" I argued but to be honest it would be pretty cool to have Kelly and Adam there with us.

"Don't blame us. Daddy wanted us to"

"Ok. Thank you so much"

"No problem little sis. Those are the bands you like aren't they?"

"Yeah they are, Don't worry about it" I look back down o the tickets in my hands. They really were my favourite bands and I am finally going to see them. When I kept on reading through the names again, I struggled to keep the grin off my face. At the Gig there was going to be Fall Out Boy, Paramore and Bring Me The Horizon which are my 3 favourite bands. But there will also be Green Day, Panic! At the Disco, All Time Low, You Me At Six, Pierce The Veil, Asking Alexandria, Park Way Drive, Sleeping With Sirens, My Chemical Romance and Whilst she Sleeps.

The front door opened to reveal Tony and Abby with presents in their hands and Tony singing a song from my favourite movie.

_You are sixteen, going on seventeen,_

_Baby its time to think,_

_Better beware, be canny and careful,_

_Baby, your on the brink_

_You are sixteen-_

I cut him off with a longing kiss to the lips.

"That was a nice way to get welcomed" Tony grinned when we pulled apart.

"Actually, it was to shut you up but what you said would be ok I guess" I grinned back and grabbed his hand to pull him into the living room where Mum, Dad, Kelly, Adam and Abby were sitting, a big box wrapped in black and red spotty wrapping paper with a large, purple bow on Abby's knees.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva! Open this. Don't shake it or tip it upside down!" I kneeled down on the floor next to the coffee table and she placed the box in front of me. If I hadn't of been looking at Abby in the face when she did that then I would of missed the sideways glance she gave my parents before standing back up and moving back over to the couch.

I took the bow and wrapping paper off the top and sides to reveal a plain cardboard box. I unclipped my new knife that Jeanne got me for my birthday from my ankle holster and ripped along the line of cello tape that held the two bits of the lid of the box together. Once I looked inside the box, my eyes went wide and I immediately went over to Abby to give her a big bear – hug before going back over to the box, taking the item out and putting it on my lap.

I was playing with the fur behind the ear when Kelly looked over my shoulder to see what I had got and squealed. "Yay! You got a Siberian husky. It's adorable Zee, what are you going to name her?"

I thought for a bit and continued to look at the puppy to see what name suited her best. "I like the name Sasha, I think it suits her"

"That's nice, here, I got you this" Tony handed me the envelope and jewellery box that I saw in his drawer a couple of months ago. I open the card first and read it over, a big smile slowly forming on my face. Once I was done reading the card I opened up the necklace box and saw the heart again. I sighed happily and took the necklace out of the box, giving it to Tony asking if he could put it on for me.

"Thank you" I whisper against his lips but don't pull away. Soon enough I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip as the kiss deepened. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue into it, his swirling around with mine. That was until a pillow hit us over the head a voice told us to 'get a room'

We pulled apart and glared at the person. "Like your one to talk Adam"

"I'm not the one who kisses in front of the whole school after football matches or just kissed right in front of your friends and family"

"Yeah, well I'm not the one that got kicked out and banned from the bowling alley for making out with my fiancé every two minutes"

"Puh - lease, you and Tony are the reason why America has laws against Public Displays of Affection"

"Whatever" I huffed and sat back down on the floor, playing with Sasha again"

"OW!" We hear someone shout from upstairs before the brunette figure comes running down the stairs. "Mum, Dad, I am just going round to E.J's, my nail has broken off. I will be back for the party"

"No problem Honey, we will see you later"

Jeanne nodded her head and went to grab her Hollister body warmer from the coat rack before walking over to the door. She was about to walk out through it but I stopped her.

"Hey, Jeanne" she turned around to face me fully. "Thanks for my new knife"

"No problem, Happy Birthday Ziva" she gave me a small smile and Tony a nod as she walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her. The whole Halloween - Party - Cheating thing had blown over and me and Tony started dating publicly again a week later. We were expecting Jeanne to get really mad when we told her but she just shrugged it off anf said she knew it was bound to happen. She's began dating a boy from the football team now too called Scott.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

A couple of hours later, everyone was here. Me, Ziva, Kate, Ari, Abby, McGee, Marley Rose, Kensi Blye, Marty Deeks and Nell Jones were in the pool playing volleyball. Jake Puckerman, G. Callen, Sam Evans, Sam Hanna, Ryder Lynn and Finn Hudson were on the large trampoline that was in the corner of the garden. Rachel Berry, Jeanne, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Eric Beale, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez were sat on the deck chairs near the drink coolers and Barbecue. And Brittany Pierce, James Palmer, Breena Slater, Dom Vail, Nate Getz and Mercedes Jones were all stood inside talking.

"Tony, pass me the stupid ball already"

"Calm down, don't get your panties in a twist Kate"

She rolled her eyes and I laughed as I chucked the ball to the other side of the pool where Ziva was. After a couple more rounds of volleyball, Callen, Eric and Jake joined us in the pool and we were swimming around until Kensi stopped.

"Hey guys, why don't we play Chicken?" A couple of yes' and nods went around the group. "Ok so Eric you can judge, Nell and Callen can be one pair, Kate and Ari, Abby and McGee can be another one and Me and Deeks and Tony and Ziva can be the other two"

"Yay!" Abby shouted as she climbed onto McGee's shoulders. "I love chicken!" Everyone chuckled at Abby's excitement and climbed onto their respective partners shoulders. I came up behind Ziva and she opened her mouth to say something but before any sound came out of her mouth, I dove under the water and when I came back up, she was on my shoulders.

"TONY!"

"Sorry Zee" I laughed and moved over to everyone else so Eric could tell us who was going first.

"So we will have 2 games to begin with and the winner of the fist game will play another pair and then the winner of that round will play the winner of the second game. Does everyone understand that?"

A chourus of 'Yes Eric' went around the pool. "Ok, so our first pair is Kate and Ari and their going against Jake and Marley"

Everyone moved to the side of the pool apart from Kate, Ari, Marley and Jake who moved into the middle. Once they were in their places, they nodded to Eric who whistled, telling them they could start. They circled around each other for a while but after a couple of minutes, Marley pushed Kate's petit form off Ari's shoulders and into the water. Next game was Me and Ziva against Abby and McGee, resulting in Ziva pushing Abby in only after a couple of seconds. During our game, Kensi and Deeks were also having their own game against Jake and Marley and won after about 10 minutes. Now was time for the final round. Me and Ziva against Deeks and Kensi.

We got into our positions and nodded our heads to Eric to tell him we were ready, once we had heard his whistle Kensi and Ziva started pushing each other but not hard enough to make them fall off their partners shoulders. After about half an hour of small pushes, Ziva managed to get close enough to Kensi and gave her one last big push, making her topple into the water.

When Eric had told us that Ziva and I had won the game, I sunk down into the water to allow Ziva to climb off. We played in the pool for a while and soon enough everyone had left and Me, Ziva, Kate, Abby, Ari and McGee were sat either on the sofa or on mattresses in the front room, a movie playing in the background as everyone excluding me and Abby gave Ziva her birthday presents.

Kate got her some star stud earrings with a matching necklace, McGee got her a signed set of the hunger games books, along with the film and Ari got her the a couple of new CD's. There were '_Save Rock and Roll' _by Fall Out Boy, '_Sempiternal' _by Bring Me The Horizon and '_Feel'_ by Sleeping with Sirens.

"Thank You" she said to all of them and gave them all a hug before putting them presents with the rest that she got today. Once she had sat back down on the sofa next to me, we turned the sound from the movie up and started to watch it as Ziva played with Sasha who was laying down in my lap. Halfway throughout the movie, I could tell Ziva's eyelids were about to drop so I gave her a small kiss on her temple and said goodnight and happy birthday one last time. All I got in reply was a small snore coming out of her lips.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I will have the next one up in the next half an hour as I am using one of the one shots from High School Adventures for the chapter. I figure that 2 chapters in 1 day were good enough and made up for the amount of time that I have not updated for. Oh and by the way, the link for the picture of Sasha (Ziva's Siberian Husky) is posted onto my profile. You should have a look, he/she is so cute! I will try and update High School Adventures, Who Would Of Thought? And Not So Secret soon too, once I have wrote new chapters for them that is. Please review and tell me what you think. I would like at least 100 reviews before chapter 16 (the one after the other one that I will post tonight) before I will update it again. Sorry to be so harsh I just love knowing what you people think. Sorry this Authors note is so long. I will stop rambling now Remember to review.**

**~ Rachel :D :P**

**P.S Sorry about the :D, and :P. I'm just really hyper :D**


	15. Exams

**A/N: This is the chapter that is also chapter 13 in my other story High School Adventures. I will end up using some other chapters that are in there when i cant think of what to write. Also this isn't exactly the same as **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of It's Characters. I also do not own Starbucks.**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Alright, we have our biology textbooks, notes, and everything we need for this test. Are you ready?" I asked Tony once we had gotten into my room after coming home from the Diner where we were hanging around with Abby, McGee, Kate, Ari, Nell, Callen, Kensi and Deeks.

"Yeah, let's do this. You got the coffee?

"Yep. Enough to make it through the whole night."

Mine and Tony's biology final was coming up the next day, and we had decided to pull an all nighter together to prepare for it.

"Okay, let's start." I looked at the clock. It was around 6 pm. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_7:00_

"Okay, so if females have an XX chromosome, what do males have?" I asked.

"Ugh, I don't know," Tony said frustratingly and put his head in his hands. "Can we take a break?"

"Tony, we've only been working for an hour. You can't already be tired!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Wait, what was the question again?" I sighed but repeated the question anyway.

* * *

_9:00_

"Do you have all the notes for chapter 5?" Tony asked as he watched me writing my own notes on my paper at lightening speed.

"Uh, yeah. Here."

"Cool. Thanks, sweet cheeks."

"You're just going to copy them, aren't you?" I smirked, looking up from my pen and paper to look him in the eyes.

"Maybe." He broke off our stare and started writing on his paper.

* * *

_10:00_

"Coffee break?" Tony asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," I said, put my pen down and cracked my knuckles as they had started to go stiff from all the writing.

"Finally!" He shouted.

"Tony, how are you going to make it through the whole night? You can barely stay awake now and it has only been a couple of hours."

"With a lot of coffee," Tony replied.

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to make myself and Tony another cup of the coffee.

* * *

_10:30 _

"Hey guys, how's it going?" My Mum asked, knocking on Ziva's door.

"It's going good." I opened the door for her. "The coffee is really getting us through."

"Alright, well I'm going to sleep, Jeanne's in her room and your Father is where he usually is"

"In the basement, working on his boat with a glass of bourbon"

"Yep" she said, popping the 'p' "Keep studying and i will see you in the morning" she shut the door and continued along the hallway towards her and Dad's room.

"I can't believe your mom is allowing us to both be in your room for the whole night," Tony said, smirking a little.

"Well she knows we're both studying and I would never lie or disobey her." I shrugged not really seeing this as a big deal.

"It's nice that you have such a good relationship with your family. I wish I had that with mine," Tony sighed. His Mum had died when Tony was little and his Dad is hardly ever around so to be honest, he hardly has any family at all.

I just patted his shoulder in sympathy. " At least you have Adam" he gave me a small smile and continued writing down notes.

* * *

_11:30_

"Tired already?" Tony joked when he saw me yawning.

"Yes, but we can't stop. We still have 4 more chapters to study from."

"Well then here, drink this." Tony filled my cup with some more coffee and handed it to my.

"Thanks." I nodded my head in his direction and took a big drink.

* * *

_12:30_

"Ziva? Ziva, Wake up." Tony gently me awake.

"W-What? What time is it?" I jumped up, taking in the surroundings..

"It's only 12:30, Zee."

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 20 minutes. Don't worry, you can copy my notes," he smirked.

"Thanks. Maybe we should take shifts or something. You know, so we can stay awake longer," I suggested, yawning again.

"I don't think this much thought has ever gone into an all nighter," Tony laughed.

"I just really want to get an A."

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry, we will," Tony said and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

* * *

_1:00_

"How much longer do we have to do this?" I yawned for about the 5th time that night.

"We just have to get through 2 more chapters." I watched how Tony flipped through the pages of the biology textbook.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." I grumbled. "It always looks so fun in the movies."

"Don't worry, we're almost done. I'd say about an hour more."

"Ugh, alright."

* * *

_6:00 _

I slowly opened my eyes and squinted in confusion when I saw it was light and sunny outside through the window. _What time was it?_ I wondered. _Wasn't it just 1:00 in the morning?_

"Tony?" I got up from my bed and walked over to my desk where Tony was sleeping with his feet on her desk and his hands behind his head, acting like a pillow. "Tony_, _wake up._"_

_"_Huh? W-what time is it?"

I checked my phone that was sitting on the desk, next to my pile of notes_. _"It's 6:00 in the morning." I frowned._ "_We totally slept through the night."

_"_Don't worry_, _I finished the last chapter when you fell asleep. It's all done." Tony yawned.

"Oh good_. _Let's go back to sleep then!" I laughed.

* * *

We both woke up again at around 9 in the morning to get to school to take their final. I was still really nervous about it, but the information was still fresh in my mind.

"Hey! How'd you do?" Tony asked me two hours later after we had finished the test.

"I think I did good. That all night study session really helped me out."

"Yeah, me too. In fact, I think I aced the test." Tony grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I chuckled. He was always full of himself.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Me and Tony got our test results back. It turns out, we both aced it.

"I think we should thank all the coffee for doing so great on that test. Without it, we would have never been able to stay awake," Tony, said.

"Thank you coffee!" i said and love-patted my Starbucks cup i had got earlier.

Oh yeah, we were totally going to ace the next test.

* * *

**A/N: Hope that has made up for not updating in ages. Really sorry about that. Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	16. AN: IM SORRY!

Please don't kill me. I AM SO SO SORRY! I have had terrible writers block during these summer holidays and I went on holiday for a couple of weeks. I have written a new chapter and will try to update soon.

Hopefully if Im not busy this next week I will type up the chapter and add it soon.

I go back to school in a couple of weeks and will be able to update sooner considering I find more inspiration to write in the middle of lessons so I write my chapters then, type them up when I get home and then update. I promise I will try to update faster when school does start.

Like I said please don't kill me.

Sorry.

~ Rachel…


End file.
